


Lifeline

by DarkNightSky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Self-Hatred, Strong Language, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightSky/pseuds/DarkNightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curled up on the street, Ven is handed a lifeline. With the promise of work and a place to live away from his old memories, he throws himself into a new life. His main problem now is trying to figure out just what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_It's so cold..._

I curl up into a tighter ball, pressing myself against the brick wall behind me to try to stay away from the rain. Tonight would be my first night out on the streets, though now I was surprised that it had taken me so long to walk out. My parents were not at all supportive for me. The dumb one. The idiot. Nothing like that genius.

My fist tightened, pressing against my leg. I hate them all. I'd stormed out of the house tonight empty handed, which I was starting to regret now. So here I am. Eighteen, with nothing but some useless A-Levels and the clothes I'm wearing to my name. And no warmth in the slightest.

I hear footsteps approaching, and glance up to see who's approaching. Just a man in a suit, a black umbrella keeping the rain off of his head. I tuck my head back onto my knees, trying to make myself as small as possible. I keep still, just staring vacantly ahead, as I listen to the footsteps slowly walk closer. Then they stop in front of me.

After a few moments, I look up. The man looks to be judging me. _Just like everyone else in this fucking world._

“Fuck off.”

“Why hello there, young sir.” The man replied, bowing. Somehow he managed to avoid moving the umbrella, though how he did it I have no idea. “Why, if you are looking for some employment, I might have something that may work for you.”

“What?” I tried my best to hide my interest. I need munny, after all.

“Why, it is simple. You will simply be acting as an assistant of sorts to my two nephews. While you will be working six days out of each week, your Sundays are entirely free. You will have paid accommodation on site, with no bills or food costs. You will also receive free electronics and a 50,000 munny salary.

I raise my eyebrow both curious and suspicious. “Per month?”

“Per week.” The man smiled. “The one condition is that there will be some unusual requests, and unless a request will involve you incurring serious injury or death or participating in any illegal activity, then you are required to do so.”

 _I can't see anything bad about this, really. Provided he's telling the truth._ I nodded in agreement, standing. “All right.” _Besides, it isn't like I'm all that useful._

“I'll come here tomorrow at six in the evening. I will treat you to a meal and if you decide to decline before or during the meal, then you are free to turn down this offer.” The man bowed again, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a small handful of notes, which he passed to me. “Get a comfortable bed for the night and some food. If there is anything you need tomorrow then I will ensure that you receive it very soon after you have arrived.” With that, he put away his wallet and walked onwards.

I look at the munny in my hands in surprise. It looked to be enough to live on for several months. I stuffed the munny into my pocket and started to walk home, then paused. If this man was true to his word there was nothing left there for me there. If he didn't show up, at least I'd he'd given me a good start on a new life away from my parents. No matter how long that may be.


	2. A Family of Friends

I woke yawning, and I assume late. When I opened my eyes, I expected to see the inside of my own bedroom. What I saw instead was an almost excessive grandeur to the room I was lying in. The bed was impossibly comfortable, the duvet warm and soft. There was a door in the far left corner of the room, a trio of dark wooden wardrobes along the far wall. A vanity table stood to the other side of the door, though I couldn't see any more than a hairbrush and a few bottles that looked to be men's deodorant. Further along that wall was a large window, currently blocked by the blackout curtains that looked like they were really good fabric. On the side of the wardrobes away from the door was a chest of draws, with four layers of shelves, the top row being split into a pair. Along the last wall were a pair of empty bookshelves and a second door. Looking down, I could see a very soft-looking carpet.

I began to stand, noticing I was in a soft set of pyjamas I didn't at all recognise. I glanced around for any sign of actual clothes. Instead I noticed a bedside table, an envelope on top with my name printed in an elegant handwriting leaning against a lamp on top. I reached over and picked it up, opening to read the note inside.

_Dear Ventus,_

_I hope sincerely that you had a good night's rest. I apologise for not being able to meet you this morning, but business frequently keeps me away from my nephews. As such, you will likely not see me often, but when I do get the opportunity to visit then we must sit down and talk about how this is faring for you._

_In any case, I must insist that you become used to the house before you begin to work. As such, I have instructed the other two members of the on-site staff, Kairi and Naminé, to brief you in what you may be doing in this line of work and also help you to learn your way around the house and the house rules, which are very basic. They will also talk you through the few pieces of paperwork that you will have to fill in, should you find it necessary for them to do so._

_Inside the draw below where you found this letter will be the items you had on your person when you arrived, in addition to a new phone and a set of keys for the house and your rooms. You may use the phone as you wish and I can recommend the use of it as the contacts already list my personal number an the other members of staff, as well as some reliable companies I can recommend should you need them. In addition, if you require one then I can very easily assist in setting up a bank account for your use, although I can understand if you do not wish to have to transfer your information and your money._

_You have seven rooms for your own personal use, plus a bathroom. I have furnished several of these for you already, but if you wish to rearrange any of them to your own tastes you are free to do so. I possess a large store of furniture, so do not hesitate to contact the removals man listed in the contacts should you require any to be delivered and installed. He should be able to do so in a short time, so do not hesitate to ask. In addition, you may see him around the house as he is my personal choice for this line of work from the company he works for, and am considering hiring him full time. When you meet him, I would like to hear if you think that Riku is a good person. If there is anything you request that is not available, remember that I am a rich man and can afford to buy you anything you should need in that regard. It is the least I can do to repay the people who show so much kindness to my nephews, kindness not found in the bodies of my siblings. I truly am grateful for you agreeing to look after them as you are, and I will insist on making sure that you are as comfortable as can be. If I find that you are underspending on the grounds of it costing me money, then I shall be forced to take action and buy you presents that cost more than you ever tried to save me. Consider this your warning._

_But in any case, I wish you the best for your employment here with me. Never forget that in this house we do not appreciate pretence. Be as blunt as you need to be, but remain honest and you will be fine._

_With best regards,_

_Xehanort Gainsborough._

I put down the letter, falling to my back. Surely there was some kind of catch to this deal. I thought back to what he said over the meal he took me to last night, remembering his explanation of what I had to do.

 

* * *

“ _Here is your table sir.”_

“ _Why thank you.” Xehanort gave a polite smile to the waitress and took one of the two seats at the offered table. I sat down opposite him, thanking the waitress as I did so. She handed us each two menus once she thought we were comfortable. Which I definitely wasn't, I was wearing clothes bought earlier that day and still wasn't used to the actually decent fabric._

“ _Today's soup is wild mushroom and goat's cheese. The specials are the seared scallops and the roasted pheasant breast. Would you like to order your drinks now, or you you like a moment?” She smiled politely, a small notepad and pen ready._

“ _Now, please. Feel free to order whatever you like Ventus. Do not worry about the cost. Do you have any preference on wine, or would you enjoy something else to drink?” He opened the smaller of the two menus, the front of which was patterned with the word 'Drinks' in an elegant script. “I rather fancy the sound of a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape. Would you like to share with me, or does another drink strike you as more interesting?”_

_I opened my own wine menu, glancing at the multitude of names I didn't recognise, or didn't think I could pronounce. “That sounds like a good choice.” I replied, giving up on trying to figure out the wine menu. Instead, I turned to the main menu, opening the once again beautiful cover to read through the starters. He did the same, quickly scanning through the pages._

“ _Apologies sir, but you wouldn't happen to have your ID on you?” She asked me. I blinked, then reached into my pocket to pull out my wallet, withdrawing my driver's licence._

_“This should check out.” I passed her the card. She looked at it carefully, taking a moment to figure out my age. To be fair, I had only turned eighteen this year. She passed me back the card._

“ _Certainly sirs. I shall be back momentarily with your drink.” She wrote down the wine and walked away._

“ _So, have you ever eaten here at the Red Nocturne before?”_

_I looked up from the menu, surprised. “You think that I would eat here if I'm living on the streets?”_

“ _That is a good point. I should have realised.”_

“ _I did once, last year.” I let out a small sigh, looking away to the wineglass in front of me.. “I have an brother. We were here to celebrate his A-Level results.” I gave a bitter smile. “He's the perfect son. Perfect marks, perfect grades, perfect body, perfect mind and so many more prospects than me. I won't deny that I hated him a little, but it was my parents who were worse.” I sighed deeply. “Can we talk about something different? I don't want to ruin this meal with such a depressing topic.”_

“ _Of course.” Xehanort smiled. “What about my family, and the job I've offered you?” He put down his menu, apparently having decided. “My family has a rather long history, but we have only particularly been rich in the recent generations. There are two traditions among my family members. The first is related to my name. The eldest son, by tradition, is called Xehanort. I believe there are another twelve or so alive right now. The second is that every child, upon reaching the age of twenty five, is given the option to receive a sizeable sum of money from their parents in order to set up a business of their own making, independent of anyone else in the family unless hired. I took that option and became a very rich man because of it.”_

“ _I mentioned before that you will be acting as an assistant for my nephews. I should explain their case somewhat. My brother was never one of the best people in the world. When he decided to leave home to start up his own business, my parents were not too sad to see him leave. Being fairly lazy himself, his business never took off as well as my own, although he did make a good amount of money before he married. His wife was almost as poor of a person as my brother himself at times. They had a son early in their marriage, him being one of the other Xehanorts in my family. Several years later, they had a pair of twin boys. These are the nephews I keep referring to. While everything was all right to begin with, as they began to grow older it was very quickly apparent that they were different to other children. They couldn't grasp the world properly, no matter how they were taught about it. All they ever seemed interested in was each other. It drove several people to anger, including their parents. Once I heard about this happening, I quickly stepped in and offered to look after them in place of their parents, who had gone so far as to begin neglecting them.”_

“ _Once they were in my care, I set about trying to get a diagnosis from several psychologists and doctors. Any given report said that it was an irreversible mental condition, similar to autism. They had to be kept safe and well looked after, so I had a house built for them and the staff that I would hand pick for them. Currently, there are only two I've found who I can trust, although there are two other people I feel could well be trusted in this role. One of them is you, Ventus. The other already works in part for me, but that has no relevance at the moment.”_

“ _Your wine sirs.” I was startled by the voice of the waitress. She was holding a bottle of wine carefully. Xehanort requested to taste the wine, the waitress pouring out a small measure for him into a large crystal glass. He tasted and approved it and we were both poured fair helpings with the bottle placed carefully to the side. “Are you ready to order?” She asked._

“ _Certainly.” Xehanort smiled, and I quickly looked back to the menu. I hadn't decided on what to eat, having been distracted by the explanation Xehanort had given. “I would like the mushroom parfait to start and the roast pheasant breast for main. My friend here shall have the blue cheese beignets for his starter, and the butternut squash for main.” Xehanort smiled, passing his menu to the waitress. I did the same, not knowing what half the components any of the dishes were. The waitress left again, and he turned back to me. “I apologise for ordering for you. You looked lost when you opened the menu.”_

“ _Are you sure it's all right for you to be spending so much money on me?” I asked, feeling bad for having two courses along with the generosity he'd shown me last night, as well as the offer of a job._

“ _I said earlier that I'm very rich. If it helps you to calm down any, my average monthly income comes to over two trillion munny. While I do spend a lot on my nephews and comparable amout on my wife and daughter, I still possess a large excess of wealth. I will not likely be able to use it all in my lifetime, so please allow me to treat you as such.” He smiled, charm shining through. I couldn't bring myself to argue. “If I may ask though, why are you living on the streets? I assume your parents aren't dead from the way you talk about them. What happened?”_

_I didn't reply for a moment, breaking eye contact with him once again. “I came out to my parents. I was nowhere near the perfect son, but I didn't expect them to explode on me like they did. I left before they became violent. I hope my brother fares better if he ever comes out to them.” I gave a sigh, looking back to him. “We may only look alike, but we do have some other things in common.”_

“ _Well they're idiots.” I looked up at the blunt remark. “Even though we've not even known each other a full day, I can tell you're a remarkable person Ventus. If you were to ask, I would likely drop to one knee and ask for your hand.” He smiled. “You're beautiful in both body and in nature.”_

“ _I'm not. I'm not that good looking. You've barely seen what kind of a person I am. You shouldn't say things like that.” I picked up my glass and took a sip of the wine. It wasn't bad, actually._

“ _I don't think you have given me enough credit there. I take pride on reading people and you have been quite an interesting study. I could point out many things about you. Things you likely kept a secret from everyone.” He looked directly into my eyes, as if offering a challenge._

“ _Go ahead and see.” I challenged._

* * *

I was disrupted from my thoughts when a knock sounded on my door. I looked up startled, taking a moment to settle my nerves. “Come in!”

The door opened slowly, revealing a young woman with a tray that looked to hold lunch. “Hello.” She smiled. “My name is Naminé. I'm the cook here.”

“I'm Ven.” I smiled, moving to a more comfortable position.

“I hope that you enjoy this. I'm afraid it's nothing special, just scones with jam and a slice of chocolate torte. I didn't have much notice, so my girlfriend's not been able to buy the extra food I need.”

“Don't worry.” I smiled politely as she set the tray onto the table next to me. “It looks great.” _Even though I don't actually know what a torte is..._

I reached over and picked up the larger plate, with two raisin scones neatly sliced in half. Each piece was smothered generously in a light red jam. I picked one up and took a bite.

I fell in love.

“Is it good?” I gave her a thumbs up, quickly swallowing the bite.

“If this is nothing special, I can't wait for your best.” I complimented, taking another bite.

“You think so?” Naminé blushed. “I'm glad.”

“So how long have you been here?” I asked between bites. She sat on the corner of the bed and began to talk.

“Just over a year. Until you joined, I was the newest employee. My parents kicked me out of the house at sixteen. I was lucky and got a job at the Red Nocturne and became a cook there a little after I turned eighteen. After about a year, Xehanort hired me. My girlfriend Kairi's been here a few years longer, she does a fair bit of cleaning and takes the twins their food. Then Riku's here some of the time, I guess you'd call him a part-timer. He makes deliveries, does any heavy lifting and fixes anything broken. I think you'll like him.” She smiled, and I could see a little mischief in her eyes as she said that.

“What are the two nephews like?” I asked, starting on a second piece of the scone.

Naminé took a moment to reply. “I don't really enjoy talking to them. I get embarrassed easily, and they don't really have any sense of the world. On one hand, you'll never find anyone like them. On the other hand, they can be very repulsive at times.” She sighed. “I don't see them often now. Kairi's the one who sees them the most.” She paused a moment. “I'm distracting you though. When you've finished, get dressed and me and Kairi'll talk you through the paperwork.” She smiled, standing. “We should be in the kitchen. If you get lost, just call me. My number's on the new phone in your draw.”

“Thanks. I'll see you there.” I took another bite of the scone as she left the room, then quickly ate the remaining scone, followed by the torte. Which was honestly just as good.

Having finished my lunch, I climbed off my bed and walked to the chest of draws. The first draw I opened, the top left, had socks in it, and I pulled out a pair and threw them onto the bed. The right draw held underwear, and a pair of boxer shorts soon followed the socks.

After that, I started looking through the wardrobes. The one on the right was locked, so I left it for now and opened the central one. Inside was an actually somewhat startling array of clothes. While the wardrobe wasn't full, there were still a very good number of of sets of clothes. I reached in and once again pulled out a random outfit, a tee and some trousers, both light in colour. I took them off the hangers not willing to look at the brands and lay them out on the bed. I stripped and dressed quickly. After putting on the trousers, I noticed a shoe box at the bottom of the wardrobe with a note attached. I picked up the box, walked over to the bed, sat down then read the note.

_Sorry this is the only pair for now Ventus, they were the only ones I could get in your shoe size in time. You have a couple more pairs coming in a few days. I'm terribly sorry for this. Xehanort._

I opened the box, finding what looked like a really nice pair of trainers. Light in colour, they looked really expensive. _Just how much is he spending on me?_ I thought to myself, feeling almost guilty. I pulled on the socks I'd thrown onto the bed earlier, then the shoes. They were actually quite comfortable, which surprised me a little. I wasn't particularly used to getting good shoes. Or particularly good clothes in general, for that matter.

After getting used to the comfortable clothes, I opened the draw in the bedside table. There wasn't much in there. My old good luck charm, a five-pointed star made of green glass and metal, a loop at the top where a string used to be. A worn fabric wallet holding the money I still had from last night and my ID. I'd left my debit card at home, but I wasn't willing to go and pick it up. A keyring, with four different keys. Two phones, one out of date and beaten, the other shiny and new, it's charger in the draw with it.

I pulled out the old phone turning it on. It was at about half battery, meaning it probably still had ten minutes of life in it. There were a few unread texts, most angry ones from my parents but a couple of worried ones from my twin. Picking up the other phone, I quickly found the contact list. I flicked through them quickly, only noticing three named contacts – Xehanort, Naminé and Kairi – then copied over Roxas' number and sent him a quick text, letting him know I was fine and had a new number. That done, I pocketed the new phone and the keyring, the charm going where I found the letter when I woke up.

Standing, I walked to the door Naminé had left through. I was in a corridor, with three doors along each side and one at the far end. All the doors were open, save for the one on my right. Through two of them, I could see what looked like a games room and a film room. The other three were empty, and the closed room was locked. I frowned, wondering if it had anything to do with the locked wardrobe, then shrugged and walked through the far door. I was near the top of a staircase and as none of the doors I could see on this floor looked like they might be a kitchen I headed down them. There was a large set of double doors opposite me, surrounded by frosted windows that were filling the room with light. There were two doors on either wall and more behind me. One was open and I walked towards it figuring that I didn't have any better leads on where to go to find the kitchen, I headed there.

* * *

In fact, that doorway did lead to the kitchen, but I was distracted enough to take a detour. I just missed the door that actually lead into the kitchen, taking me out of my way for a few moments as I found a dining room and lounge. Opening the door, mildly embarrassed, I looked around the kitchen. It was decently sized, feeling both modern and homely. There were several large ovens along one wall plus two grills. Another wall was lined with counters, the third one opposite the ovens with several fridges and freezers. There was a scent of vanilla in the air. In the middle was a counter with chairs tucked under it two of them taken. Naminé was sat in one, looking up at me. The girl in the other chair turned around and smiled.

“Hi there! I'm Kairi and you must be Ven.” She was really cheery, a bit of a contrast to Naminé. “I'm the cleaner around here. You'll probably see me around a lot more than Nami. This is a big place and I have a tendency to be overly tidy.” She was looking at me critically, which I tried to ignore.

“It's nice to meet you.” I smiled, walking forwards. “I heard something about paperwork?”

“Yeah, we've just been sorting it all out for you.” Naminé smiled, gesturing for me to come over. I saw there were a few sheets of paper on the table as I took a seat next to Kairi, a pen and an empty folder to the side. I picked up one of the sheets of paper and began to read through carefully.

“Before you ask the non-disclosure statement is due to the fact that Vanitas and Sora should really be in a hospital, at least according to several psychologists.” Kairi explained. “The problem is that this isn't something that can be cured. Because of that, Xehanort simply wants his nephews to live comfortably and so we can't mention it to anyone.” Kairi explained. I nodded, reading through a section on payment.

After a few minutes I looked up. “So Vanitas and Sora can ask me to do anything, but if I have a good reason for it then I don't have to do it?” I asked, looking up.

“That sounds about right.” Kairi answered.

“Then I think I'm all right.” I picked up the pen and began to sign the sheets.

“Well then, welcome to the most unusual households in the world.” Kairi smiled. “Now come on, you're coming shopping with me.” She swung herself off of the chair and headed for the door.

I looked between her and Naminé, confused. “Wait, what?”

* * *

“So you've been working for Xehanort for two years now?” I asked, looking to Kairi. I was trying to ignore the aching in my shoulders from the bags she had me carrying around. I was thankful the market wasn't all that crowded, most people having shopped earlier in the day.

“Yep. Two good years away from my family. The first year wasn't as good, though that may just be that I only really had one person to talk to. My grandmother, actually. She was the cook in the household, but she died before my first year ended. I know a little about cooking thanks to her, but Nami's far better. She's only been here for about a year, but she did help some issues I had when I left my family.” She smiled. “I guess that's something we all have in common.”

“It looks like it.” I sighed, sagging slightly. We were walking through a farmer's market, picking up some foods Naminé needed since I had so suddenly joined the household. “What do we have left? Just mushrooms and peppers?”

“That's all. We're getting a take-away tonight though. It's a Sunday, so Nami's not cooking. I hope you're not a picky eater. I should be getting a call a little later on the other three orders from the house.” She smiled sweetly. “I hope you don't mind carrying them home.”

“Hey! Kairi!” We both turned to see who had shouted.

“Riku! Nice to see you!” Kairi waved back to the young man a few stalls away. He was taller than the two of us, with hair falling to his shoulders. He was wearing a dark tank top and a slightly darker pair of trousers. A pair of sturdy looking boots covered his feet. He ran over to us smiling.

“So, you must be the new guy.” He smiled holding his hand out. I shook it, unable to help myself from noticing the muscles in his arms. “I'm Riku. Removals and occasional repairman. Sadly not a full-time employee of Xehanort's, but I'm hopeful.”

“I'm Ven.” I smiled. “Not entirely sure what role I have yet, but I'm sure that will come soon.”

“Riku here is our go-to guy for deliveries. I'm a little surprised that he's not living with us full time by now.” Kairi explained. “He's the only exception to that rule I explained earlier, if you recall.”

 _Right._ I thought. _The secrecy rule_ . _That makes this sound like a secret club..._

“Rule?” Riku looked confused for a second, but smiled again anyway. “Anyway, any chance I could join you for dinner? I'd honestly like to be there when Ven opens a certain door for the first time. I get the feeling that you've not given him the key to that room, considering he's not blushing right now.”

“Somehow, I don't think I like the sound of this.” I commented.

“Sure, you can come!” Kairi smiled, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “Looks like it's simply pizza tonight. Sorry for a lack of glamour, but it was a little bit of a short notice, and Nami only cooks for fun on a Sunday anyway.”

“That's fine.” I smiled. Frankly, I was glad it was just pizza. Anything more refined on the first day, and I'd have probably run to my room crying. I was close enough to being overwhelmed anyway.

“Here, let me get some of those bags for you.” Riku took half of the bags before I even had the chance to say no. “Buying anything else here?”

“Just a couple more things. You two go on and get to know each other, I'll text you the order Ven, since you don't seem like you'd ask for jalapeños on my pizza.” Kairi glared at Riku as she said that, but he just shrugged it off. Kairi walked further into the market, while Riku and I left for the take-away.

“Did you really ask for jalapeños?” I asked, curious.

“No. They made a mistake with the order.” Riku shrugged. “I still take the credit for that, but it I'm not actually that mean.” He paused for a moment, then filled the silence again. “So how did you get to working for Xehanort?”

I sighed, but figured I might as well tell him. “I came out to my parents. They kicked me out, but I would have left anyway. I didn't really have a plan, or any money, so I was out on the street when Xehanort found me. He gave me money for a hotel that night and a job.” I sagged a little, but felt a pat on my back. I looked up and saw Riku smiling at me.

“Well, at least you have the guts to come out like that.” He smiled. “I've yet to come out to my dad.” He gave me another pat on the back, then continued to talk. “The reason I know about all this is to do with the company I work for. Xehanort partially owns the company. I was sent out for a delivery he asked for. Apparently I did a really good job, because he's been constantly requesting me on any delivery.” He paused, realising something. “And tipping me. I've never known why.”

“I think he's genuinely a good person.” I commented. “I know that I barely know him, but that really does seem to be the case. He can't stand by while someone needs help.”

“That seems to fit. Hey, we're here.” I looked up as Riku stopped, seeing the familiar name of a popular pizza take-away. “Do you have their order?” I felt a buzz in my pocket and quickly pulling out my phone and opening a text from Kairi.

“Yep.” I got a second text as we walked through the doors. I opened it, seeing who it was from.

_'Are you all right? Why the new phone number?'_

“Who's that?” Riku asked, looking over my shoulder.

“My brother. I really need to reply to this...” I quickly tapped at the touch screen, replying.

_'I'm fine. Got a job and new home. Doing well'_

“He's worried about you?” Riku asked.

“Seems like it.” I opened up the order from Kairi.

“Here, I'll order. What do you want?”

I glanced at the menu above the counter, thankful to be able to understand one. “I'll go for the Vegi Delight, medium.” He glanced at me in surprise.

“Are you a vegetarian?”

“No. I just don't really like any of the other pizzas. They took off my favourite a few months ago.” I shrugged. “I didn't get it all too often anyway. My brother got the rewards, I had to deal without them. I got used to it eventually.”

“That kinda sucks.” Riku looked at me sadly for a moment, then smiled. “Well at least you don't have to deal with them any more.”

“That's true.” I felt my phone buzz. “Here, I'll give you the rest of the order and wait for you over there. It looks like my brother wants to talk.”

“That's fine.” I read out the order from Kairi, including the reminder of no jalapeños, then headed to on of the chairs across from the counter. I opened the new text from Roxas and read.

_'You got a job? That was fast.'_

I thought for a moment before replying. ' _I'm a cleaner. Easy job, decent pay.'_

_'I don't believe you, but I won't ask. Just as long as you're not working as a prostitute.'_

“Everything all right?” I jumped at the sound of Riku's voice, looking up from my phone to see him sitting down next to me. “You're blushing.”

“I'm fine. Just a little shocked.” ' _Why would you think that?'_

“Embarrassing brother?” _'You got the job pretty fast is all.'_

“Right now, I think I'd just say overprotective.” ' _So you jump to prostitution. Wow.'_

“I wish I had a sibling like that.” _'I'm sorry I don't want you getting hurt.'_

I had nothing to say to either comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd feel bad if all I gave was a prologue.
> 
> So yes, here they are. Most of the characters of import, still a couple more to go. As you can probably tell by the pairing. I hope you've enjoyed this, and I look forwards to seeing you next time.
> 
> With that, I bid you farewell. Remember you later.
> 
> EDIT: Added a few lines in the flashback. Just the waitress asking for ID. As a little note, I'm British. The legal drinking age here is 18.


	3. Bonding Over Pizza

Riku and I talked for a while longer, not about anything in particular. It took a while for Kairi to show, carrying a large cloth bag along with the smaller one holding the rest of the shopping.

“Sorry I'm late guys. I found some really nice fabrics on my way here. I got a little distracted.” She put down the bags next to the others and sat next to us.

“Finally making me that dress?” Riku asked, looking at her with mischief dancing in his eyes. I leaned back a little so that I wasn't in the way of their conversation.

“Like I'd ever do something like that for you.”

“Shame. I think I'd suit a sun dress. Or maybe a ballroom gown would be better...”

Kairi looked at me, seeing my confusion. “Oh, sorry bout that Ven. I make clothes in my free time. They're nothing special, but it's what I enjoy doing.”

“She makes them for herself or Naminé.” Riku explained. “I've been making a request for some months now. She still ignores me.”

“What can I say? It's revenge for the jalapeños.”

“You really hate me for that, don't you?”

“You deserve it.”

“So what about you Riku?” I asked, turning to him and trying to stop the conflict

What about me?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously.

“Just what do you do when you aren't being Mr. Macho Removals Man or cross dressing?”

“Ah, I see. Well, when I'm not distressing straight men by getting them to think they're going to get a hot night with a woman, I'm actually a little boring. I either read classical lit or play video games.” He shrugged. “I'm just odd like that.”

“Classical lit? Kairi sounded as surprised as I felt. “You mean there's such a thing as a literate removals man?”

“Very funny.” Riku gave a slight smirk, turning to Kairi. “That's something coming from the house maid.” He turned to me. “What about you then? You've not really said much about yourself Ven. Enlighten us. I'm sure you have some interesting hobbies.”

“There's not much about me I'd care to talk about.” I replied, looking down. “I'm boring though. All I do is read. Not even the oldies, just any book that strikes my fancy in the library.” I felt a pat on my back, reassuring. I turned to look at Riku.

“How about this? Let's meet up soon. I'll take you around some bookshops and help you build up a collection.” He smiled. “I might even throw in some recommendations of my own. Why don't you throw some at me as well?”

“I don't really have much mu-”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” Kairi interrupted. “Xehanort left you an envelope as a thanks for even considering the job. Knowing him, it would probably be enough munny to buy a bookshop. He really likes to spoil us.”

“How about we make it Wednesday? Unless you're working this week, in which case we can make it next Sunday.” Riku smiled.

“Wednesday should be good.” I replied. “Just don't suggest _War and Peace_ , or I may just drop it on your head.”

“Warning noted.” Riku chuckled, then turned around. “Hey, our pizzas are done.”

“Nice.” Kairi smiled, stepping off her chair. “You can play mule Riku. Me and Ven can grab the bags.”

“Right.” He walked over to the counter as Kairi and I picked up the bags we'd collected over the day.

“Have a good talk with him?” She asked.

“Yeah.” I looked over to Riku as we walked for the door, taking a spot in the queue behind two boisterous teen boys. “He seems nice.”

“I'm surprised Xehanort hasn't hired him full time yet.” Kairi remarked. “Though I know I'll be really annoyed most of the time, I have been hoping since I only really had Nami to talk to at home. Maybe it was the fact that we saw each other so much that meant we got together so quickly...” We were quiet for a few moments as we left the shop, Riku following us with a pile of pizza boxes of several sizes.

“Our pizzas are all here, with extra jalapeños on them all.” He smiled, jumping back as Kairi aimed a punch at his chest. “I'm kidding. Let's head off to your mansion.”

“Way to sound bitter about that.” Kairi joked, pulling out her phone and beginning to type something in. “I'll let Nami know we're on our way back. The cake she was baking should be done, so we'll have dessert as well.”

“You probably don't know yet Ven, but the only things as good as Naminé's cakes are her brownies.” He paused for a second thinking. “And her scones. And pies. And tarts. And meringues.” He paused again, looking slightly guilty. “Okay, everything she cooks is amazing.” I smiled at the comment.

“I'm looking forwards to it.” I smiled. “If it's as nice as what I tried earlier then I think I might have died the other night.”

“It always does seem too good to be true.” Kairi commented. “Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon.” She gave a smile. “After this first week, you'll probably have enough work that it won't feel like you're just having money thrown at you.”

“From what I've heard from Kairi, that's very true.” Riku added. “She cleans that entire mansion twice a week. It's actually quite impressive.”

“Shut it you.” I couldn't help but chuckle. Two two were obviously great friends. I'd never been such good friends with anyone growing up. The closest had been Roxas and even that had felt odd at times, like he was doing it just because we were brothers.

I couldn't deny my envy.

* * *

 

“We're back Nami!”

“Do you really have to be so loud Kairi? She'd hear you at half the volume.”

“Shut it Riku.”

I smiled, putting down the bags and turning to lock the door behind us. “Riku, you could do with a gag just as much as Kairi.”

“Is that an offer?” He turned to look at me, grinning.

“Yes, an offer of having a sock shoved into your mouth.”

“We are going to get along so well Ven.” Kairi laughed.

“Hey, come on through.” We turned to see Naminé waving to us from a doorway.

“Right, give me the pizzas for the nephews. I'll take them over now.” Kairi turned to Riku and looked through the labels, pulling out two boxes. “You guys start without me.”

“They're not eating with us?” I asked, curious.

“I've never even met them.” Riku admitted. “The two are pretty solitary.”

“This way guys.” Naminé beckoned us. “I hope you don't mind the messy meal.”

“Nah, it's fine.” I replied.

“I'm glad to hear that. Now come on, before they all get cold.”

“Where are we eating?” Riku asked.

“I was thinking the kitchen.” Naminé replied.

“I'm just going to say, I have no idea what's going on.” I admitted.

“Right, come this way and just eat pizza and smile.” Riku headed for Naminé and I followed, quickly reaching the kitchen. The pizzas were distributed and we each took a seat around the central table, Riku next to me and Naminé opposite the two of us.

“So what do you do when you aren't cooking?” I asked Naminé, opening my pizza box and pulling out a slice.

She blushed, opening her own pizza box. Riku had already started on his first slice. “I sketch a little, but they aren't very good.”

“She creates universes of colour so real it feels you could step into them.” Kairi corrected, stepping into the room. “She's just very modest about it.”

“That's not a bad hobby.” I replied, biting into the pizza. “I hear you also bake.”

“Yes.” She looked own into her pizza as Kairi wrapped her arm around her. She was quite obviously blushing.

“I'll stop embarrassing you then.” I smiled, then ruined the look by taking a bite of my pizza. I frowned suddenly remembering something. “You know, my brother has this weird obsession with a very strange combination of toppings...”

“What is it?” Riku asked, looking at me curious.

“As I said, weird. It was a regular deep crust, with tomato and cheese. Then he'd throw on anchovies and jalapeños.” Kairi visibly winced.

“Sounds... somewhat normal at least. Despite the anchovies.” Riku was grimacing.

“Don't expect to eat any anchovies here.” Naminé looked like she'd kill herself first.

“There's more.” I paled slightly, remembering the first time he'd put it together. “Once it's cooked, he throws on gummy bears, marshmallows and strawberries.”

There was silence.

“What?” Riku finally asked. His expression was one of shock.

“You know what? Give me jalapeños over that any day.” Kairi stated, shaking her head.

Naminé quietly spoke up. “That could be interesting...”

“What?” Kairi span, looking at her girlfriend like she was crazy.

“Think of it like this.” She looked in her element suddenly, more confident. “Bake a sweet bread for the base, then spread on chocolate or strawberry sauce and add white chocolate shavings. Follow it up with marshmallows, gummy bears, or anything sweet you might like. Then... maybe drizzle toffee sauce over it.” She smiled. “Dessert pizza.”

“That actually sounds really good.” I commented. “I'd like to try it, if you don't mind the request Naminé.”

“I would do it anyway.” She smiled. “Just a warning though, you volunteered as the taster.”

“You know what? I'm fine with that.” I smiled, taking a bite.

“I'm interested. Even though it does sound like a walking cavity.” Riku smiled, taking a bite of his own pizza.

“You just like putting the two of us down, don't you?” Kairi accused, glaring at the man.

“Of course.” He smiled, finishing off a slice. “Though I do feel sorry any time I do it to Naminé.”

“I really hate you, you know that?”

“They enjoy arguing.” Naminé stated. “If Riku does ever move in, be ready to pull the two apart. They actually went so far as a fist fight once.”

“Oh, yeah! Remember that Riku?” Kairi asked grinning. Riku blushed. “Didn't I kick your ass?”

“Please don't remind me.” Riku looked down ashamed. He suddenly brightened up, turning to me. “So what's your brother like?”

“Why the interest?” I asked.

“My personal theory is that he's making a list of guys for his future harem.” Kairi sighed.

“That's a tempting thought. But really, I just can't tell what you think of him.” Riku replied.

“So that's it.” I sighed, stringing together my thoughts. “He looks identical to me, but he's more confident about himself which makes him look far better than me. He's really smart, starting his second year of Uni in October. He's a lot more social and doesn't have my problems. I think I mentioned it before, but he's gay like me. He's very protective of me, so he may show up and make sure none of you mean any harm.”

“That's a summary, all right.” Kairi stated. “But not much about his personality.”

“He's more lively than me, can deal with large groups of people well. He looks after the people he cares about.” I paused for a moment. “He's pretty much perfect.” I kept the envy out of my voice.

“What problems do you have?” Naminé asked.

I sighed again. “My right shoulder's fragile, I can't knock it against anything with much force or the blade will break. I'm colour blind, I see everything in shades of grey. I can't really function in crowds all too well either.”

“That's not that much.” Kairi smiled reassuringly. “One of them you can even train yourself out of, if you tried.”

I swallowed the bite of pizza in my mouth, trying to hide a yawn. “Are you tired?” Naminé asked.

“A little bit, yeah.” I answered, finishing the piece of crust I was holding. I'd only eaten two slices so far, but I couldn't bring myself to bite into a third. I glanced around. Naminé had eaten little more than me, on her third slice. Kairi was halfway done and Riku only had a quarter of his large left.

“Go on and lie down.” Kairi suggested. “I'll bring you a slice of cake later.”

“Unless you fancy seeing more of me?” Riku winked.

“You've got sauce on your nose.” I replied, standing as Riku rubbed his nose. “I'm sorry about this.” I smiled, looking back. “I look forwards to getting to know you all soon.”

“We feel the same way Ven.” Naminé smiled in return. “Don't get lost on your way back to your room. It's a big house, after all.”

“I'll try.” I turned and and left the kitchen. As I walked back to my room, I thought back on the day. Aside from some things I'd heard, it'd been a good day.

I found my room easily enough. I ignored the side rooms, just heading to the room at the end of the corridor. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. I tugged off my clothes, pulling the pyjamas I'd woken up in back on. Then I lay down on the bed, curling up. I pulled the blankets over myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

“Looks like he's asleep.”

“I don't think we should wake him up.”

“I agree. I'll put the slice back in the kitchen.”

“I'll see you in bed in a minute then Nami.”

The door closed softly behind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hope I didn't make you hungry. I had this chapter done a little while ago. I just decided not to post as I had a few exams. This is celebrating most of them being over. Just one left.
> 
> So yeah. I don't have much of the next chapter written, but it shouldn't be too far off now.
> 
> Anyway, time to enjoy the lack of edibles from my baking. The products were all gifts. Yay.
> 
> But anyway, see you guys next time. Remember you later.


	4. Chocoholic's Dream

The next two days passed by pretty quietly. On the Monday, Riku came by with a bunch of flat-packed bookcases, which he built himself and placed around the room, along with a trio of armchairs, a coffee table and a few standing lamps in the corners. I asked him why he brought three armchairs, and he replied by telling me that a lone chair would make me feel like a hermit. No one passed me a key to the locked room or wardrobe, so I eventually lost particular interest in finding out what was inside. Naminé's cooking did in fact turn out to be as amazing as everyone had bragged. Xehanort sent me a second letter of thanks, this one for agreeing to do the job in full.

I did see Roxas on the Tuesday. I headed to my collage to pick up my A-Level results, finding him just inside. We stood around talking for awhile since there was still a good ten minutes before I could collect my results. He was wearing a backpack, like he always seemed to when he went out, along with a tee, jeans and trainers. His usual style of clothing. I was in something akin to my own, similar to Roxas, but with full length sleeves.

“I'm glad to see you're doing all right Ven.”

“Honestly glad too. I got lucky getting a job so quickly.” I smiled, trying not to remember the night I almost spent out on the streets.

“So you're a cleaner?” He mirrored my smile, his voice slightly teasing. “Definitely not covering up prostitution?”

I blushed. “Why did you jump to that? Yes, I'm a cleaner in the on-site staff of a mansion.”

“You're living in a mansion?” He asked, suddenly curious. “Who do you work for?”

“What, jealous of your little brother?” I teased, knowing he was in the better position despite that. “I work for Xehanort Gainsborough.” I stated, smiling.

He stared at me as if I was crazy.

“Don't you believe me?” I tipped my head to my side slightly, smiling innocently.

“You have no idea how much I hate you for working for him.” Roxas' voice was completely flat. “I would love to work in his company.”

“Well, now you have contacts.” I smiled. He looked at me blankly for a second, then laughed.

“Yes, my little brother is the cleaner!” He laughed loudly, causing a few glances towards the two of us. “That'll sure get his attention.”

“Hey, I'll have you know we've had dinner together.” I stated, my voice much lower than his laughs.

“You do know he's got a wife and daughter, right?” Roxas asked, his laughter suddenly stopping but his grin remaining on his face. “I hope you aren't trying to sleep with the boss.”

“No, he invited me.” I replied. “It was basically my job interview.”

“Where did he take you?”

“The Red Nocturne.” Roxas puffed out his cheeks, quickly exhaling in his impression of a whistle. One of the few things I could do better than him.

“Lucky you.” He told me.

“You've still gone there more times than I have.” I told him. “Shame my shoulder was broken that first time.”

“Could you pronounce anything on the menu?” He joked.

“Nothing at all.” We smiled briefly, then burst into laughter. We kept going for a few moments, then slowed down. “Xehanort ended up choosing for me. I had a good meal.”

“Any hot guys where you're working?” He shot me an exaggerated wink. I rolled my eyes in response.

“One, and he's more your type than mine. Want me to introduce him?” I smirked.

“No.” Roxas gave a sigh, the mood dampening suddenly. “Mum and Dad would kick me out just as quickly as they did for you if they found out.”

“That's true.” I sighed. “Are they still setting up dates for you with their friend's daughters?”

“Every few weeks. I work hard to rig each one.” He paused. “I'm sorry, what I mean is that I have terrible luck with dates and either some of my friends show up and drag me off somewhere, I miss the stop and end up an hour out of my way, or something terrible happens to the girl anywhere we go.” He smiled innocently. “Nothing I could have done about it.”

“You, sir, are evil.” I smiled, looking over to the building automatically when I heard a bell ring.

“I'm still trying to figure out why you came out to them in the first place.” Roxas' voice darkened. I rubbed the side of my head, looking down.

“We were arguing. My grades, my colour blindness, the usual things they hated me for.” I sighed. “I decided I'd had enough and came out. Then I left, knowing I didn't have the choice to crawl back in when they fell asleep.”

“They were yelling a lot that night.” He stated. “They were going at it past midnight.”

“Who at?”

“Each other. Trying to pin blame for you sexuality on someone other than themselves.”

“That sounds like them.” I sighed. “When do you plan on coming out to them?”

“After Uni if I can help it. When I have my own house and can cut off any ties to them with ease.”

“Can't blame you there.” I sighed. “I almost feel like I should have stuck around to help you.”

“I think you should have left sooner. How's your shoulder?”

“Holding up decently. I've warned the people I work with about it, so it shouldn't be too bad. There's not much in the way of tumbling about I can do just cleaning things.” I smiled. “I'm just glad there's a second cleaner. I'd be hopeless at washing clothes.” The two of us chuckled slightly.

“You do realise that I'm going to have to make a surprise visit?” Roxas smiled. “I'm your big brother, remember. It's my job to make sure you're not living with anyone crazy.”

“Yeah, right.” I scoffed, grinning. My jaw was starting to hurt a little from all the smiling. “You just want to meet Xehanort.”

“I won't deny, that would be a plus.” He grinned, then looked to the side. “Hey, they're letting you in. Ready to get your results?”

“No.” I groaned. “But I'm here anyway. May as well get the disaster over with quickly.”

“That's the spirit.” He chuckled. “Really though, I'm sure you did really well.” He paused. “Just don't compare it to four A stars.” He was about to continue, but I interrupted him.

“You mean four hundred percents. Thanks for the confidence boost Mr. World Record Holder.” I rolled my eyes, but I put up a smile anyway.

I walked into the school, quickly making my way into the main hall. I got the envelope containing my results from one of the Physics teachers, who gave me some encouraging words to go with the looming dread. I didn't open it there, I just headed out to see Roxas again.

“So how did you do?” He asked, seeing me walk over to him.

“I'm about to find out.” I replied, carefully opening the envelope. I pulled out the sheets of paper inside, glancing through them. The first was a generic congratulatory message from the head master. I skipped over it, along with the notes about resits, remarking and what I should do if I didn't have good enough grades.

The last sheet held my marks. I didn't look at them for a moment, pretending to be reading through the breakdown below them. When I brought up the courage to look, I sighed.

Roxas took the sheet from me before I could stop him. “These aren't bad at all. Especially since you are by no means a scientist. A B in Maths, Cs in Physics and Chemistry.” He paused, thinking. “You could have done some really good Chemistry courses, some decent Maths ones. Not a Physics one, but I imagine you'd rather die before doing one of those.”

“Without a doubt.” I sighed, shaking my head. “You can't say I did nearly as well as you did though.”

“I admit that that's true.” Roxas sighed. “But forget my results. I'm going to treat you for the good work.” He grinned. “How does _Dancer Café_ sound?”

“If you're the one paying, I have to say I'm perfectly fine with it.” I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I still wasn't used to getting messages from anyone who wasn't Roxas. “Just give me a second to check this.” I told him. He took the envelope and extra sheets from me as I pulled out my phone. As he tidied the sheets away, I opened the message.

_'Busy? I've got 3 time. Hear you got your results. Fancy celebrating? Riku'_

_'I'm busy, sorry. Roxas showed up when I got my results. We're going for lunch together.'_

_'Mind if I come?'_ “Fancy meeting one of my co-workers?” I asked Roxas.

“The hot one?” He grinned.

“Don't tell him that, please.” I smiled, nodding. “It'll just give him more of an ego, and it's big enough already.”

“Sure, let him know where to meet us.”

_'It's fine. We're going to the Dancer Café.'_

_'See you there! X'_

I sighed, shaking my head. Somehow, Riku's texting habits didn't surprise me. “He'll meet us there. It's funny, I thought he was busy today.” The two of us began to leave the school grounds.

“What do you mean?” Roxas asked, looking at me curious.

“He's the guy Xehanort always requests for deliveries, even though he works for someone else technically. He mentioned something about some deliveries today.” I frowned.

“Maybe he's decided to start stalking you.”

“I doubt that's it.” We nodded politely to the gatekeeper, who smiled and did the same in response. “Who would stalk me, after all?”

“More people than I think that you realise Ven.” Roxas grinned. “You're better looking than you give yourself credit for.”

“Says someone who looks exactly the same as me.” I rolled my eyes.

“I seem to recall you once saying that I was really good looking.” Roxas chuckled. I sighed in defeat, shaking my head.

“You win this round.”

“Just do me one favour Ven.” I looked towards him, curious. He was smiling. “Stop keeping count.”

* * *

 

“You guys sure took your time.” Riku grinned as we walked over to him. He was leaning against a lamppost outside of the Dancer Café, waiting for us. He pushed himself off of it, walking over. He was wearing a tee today instead of a tank top, but from what I could tell the rest of his clothes were the same as when I'd met him. “I've been waiting for some time.”

“We're sorry we didn't run here.” I rolled my eyes. “Riku, this is my older brother Roxas. Roxas, this is the egotistical stalker Riku.”

“Egotistical stalker... What?” He looked confused.

Roxas smiled. “Private joke. Come on, let's go in.” He turned away, walking to the door. I grinned at Riku and followed after my brother. Riku sighed and followed.

The  _Dancer Café_ was really a chocolatier. Going in past the dark exterior, the inside was a little small, but cosy. The counter was almost entirely a glass view box, separating customers from the array of various chocolates on display, each neatly arranged and begging to be eaten. The bottom two shelves were entirely devoted to cakes, whereas the top four were all bite-sized pieces of chocolate. The tables were small, but you didn't need much space.

“This place is pretty quiet.” Riku noted, looking around. There were only a couple of people around, most with mugs or tall glasses of something chocolatey.

“Most people come about an hour from now, or on weekends.” I explained. “This place definitely isn't unpopular.”

“Last time I cam here, I heard they were planning on buying and knocking through to the shop next door so that they could have more space.” Roxas mentioned. “Come on, let's get seats.”

The three of us crowded around one of the tables in the window. I counted myself lucky to be opposite from the door. I knew it would be strange having your back to it, like Riku. I always tried to avoid that seat.

“So, what do you want to drink?” Roxas asked, looking towards me.

“My usual.”

“What can I choose from?” Riku asked, moving the stand in the middle of the table to the side so that he could see me over it. “I've never actually been here.”

“Here.” I pulled a small pad of paper from the stand, passing it to him. “There's the drinks menu. For food, you're going to have to go up there and have a look for yourself.”

He put the pad away. “I was given a recommendation a few days ago. What are you guys getting? I'll go order.”

“Two hot chocolates, one white chocolate with whipped cream and one mint without. One slice of dark chocolate lemon cheesecake and one of white chocolate fudge.” Roxas smiled, reaching into his pocket. “Here, I'll get our money.”

“No, I'll cover it.” Riku replied, standing. “I'm imposing. You two just relax.”

“If you insist, I'm not going to turn down a free lunch.” Roxas shrugged, resting his hands on the table in front of him. “Go on ahead, we'll wait for you to come back.”

“Sure thing. Be back in a minute.” Riku turned and left the table.

“You're right. He is pretty good looking.” Roxas commented, looking after Riku.

“I told you just as much.”

“Not sure if I want to ask why his hair's silver, but it suits him.” He turned back to me. “I'll probably steal his number from you later.”

“Try asking him. Just be careful of chatting him up at home.” I shook my head, smiling sadly. “Don't end up in my situation.”

“Are you doing all right?” He looked at me, suddenly frowning.

“What are you talking about?” I looked at him, my expression confused.

“Don't even pretend it's nothing.” He glared at me, suddenly angry. “I was there all that time. If you really don't blame them, then you're a far better person that I could ever hope to be.”

“You don't need to bring it up.” I sighed. “I've heard you say it before. I should call the police, or go to the hospital. Honestly, I just want to forget it.”

“I'm back.” Riku announced, surprising Roxas. “Hope I didn't miss anything.”

“Nothing at all.” I replied before my brother could reply. “We were just talking about Roxas' work.”

He looked at Roxas, curious. “I thought you were at Uni?”

“I am.” He glanced towards me briefly, confused, then turned back to Riku as he sat down. “I'm doing a software engineering course. I'll be starting my second year in October.”

“Man, now I feel like a slacker.” Riku sighed. “I ended up working for Dad in removals after I got my A-levels. An easy job that didn't really require much in the way of thinking.” He knocked his hand against the side of his head. “I'm almost glad that I didn't, with the rise in tuition fees.”

“That's true.” Roxas sighed. “Although I think the two of us just avoided it. Ven would have been hit, that's for sure.” He paused. “At least, I think so. You are nineteen, right?”

“I'm twenty one actually.” He winced. “I feel so old...” His head dropped. “All you youngsters, in your late teens. It's not fair.” I could tell from his voice he was pouting.

“I see maturity left you behind.” Roxas smiled, patting Riku on the head. “Don't worry, you'll catch up eventually.”

“I wouldn't believe it, honestly.” I stated, earning a teasing glare from Riku. “Remember the jalapeños?” He groaned, looking into his arms.

“That joke is only funny if Kairi's around.” He complained. Roxas looked confused.

“What about jalapeños?”

“It's a running joke between him and one of the other people I work with.” I explained. “Her name's Kairi and she hates jalapeños. Guess who hid some on her pizza once.” I glanced to Riku.

“Didn't I tell you I only took the credit?” He stated, looking up at me.

“Yeah. I'll still make you look bad though.” I shrugged, smiling.

“How is Uni life, anyway?” He asked, changing the subject suddenly.

“Not bad. Lots of hearing things about people partying. Quite a lot of people showing up to lectures tired or hung over.” He shrugged. “I don't get the full experience, really. I don't live in halls, so I don't witness many of the horror stories I've heard about. But the lectures are fun.”

“Good to hear you're at least having fun.” Riku smiled. He leaned forwards secretively, his voice dropping slightly. “Think you could teach me some academic trivia? My Mum's become obsessed with _University Challenge_.”

“Riku, just give him your number already.” I smiled, seeing Roxas blush in the corner of my eye. Riku smirked.

“My flirting that obvious?”

“I'm starting to think you do nothing but flirt. At least when it comes to guys.” I shook my head. “Maybe you should wear a collar and lead.” I glanced at Roxas, seeing him finding the table very interesting all of a sudden.

“What can I say? I met a really good looking guy. I found out I'm going to be seeing him a lot. Then it turns out he has an identical brother, and both have winning personalities.” His smirk grew wider. “So let me know if you guys ever decide to have some fun.”

“You're lonely, aren't you?” Roxas responded, still looking down at the table.

“Your drinks.” The waitress startled us, Roxas especially. “And your cakes.” She quickly set out the the mugs and plates on the table, glancing between the three of us curiously. “I'm sorry about the delay.” She suddenly gained a broad grin.

“It's fine.” Riku smiled, looking towards her. “Thanks for bringing them over.”

“You're welcome.” She gave a small bow, then turned and left.

“So what did you go for Riku?” Roxas asked, taking the fudge cake and one of the mugs, whipped cream towering out of it. I took mine, taking a deep gulp of the warm, minty liquid. Riku cut off the tip of his cheesecake with his fork, scooping it up and biting into it.

Once he'd swallowed, he gave a response. “Summer fruits cheesecake and the salted milk chocolate hot chocolate. Recommendation from Naminé.”

“Who's Naminé?” Roxas asked, looking between us curiously.

“The cook and Kairi's girlfriend.” I replied, biting a forkful of my own cake. Riku gave me a curious look, and I raised my eyebrow.

“Sorry. I just figured you'd be the one having the white chocolate.”

“What can I say? I'm the darker brother.” I paused to take a sip of the hot chocolate. “They stopped offering my favourite cake. It was a dark chocolate cherry cheesecake.” I pointed to my cake with my fork. “It looked a lot like this, but the streaks were a darker colour, obviously.”

“He was scarily into it, that's why I'm glad it got taken off.” Roxas added, taking a drink from his mug. “He'd stare at the patterns for awhile before eating each bite.”

“You've got cream on your nose.” Riku quickly turned to look at my brother when he heard my comment.

“You look adorable like that.” Riku grinned, earning a light punch on his shoulder. Roxas wiped his nose clean, Riku looking more than a little upset. “You should have left it like that.”

“I'm sorry I don't like looking like a fool.” Roxas stared into his drink. “Hey, they hid some chocolate sprinkles in here.”

“Ah, nice little bonus.” I smiled, biting into another large forkful of cake.

“So you're a bit of a chocoholic then, Roxas?” Riku was snapping up any information he could get about my brother. I swallowed the cake to hide my chuckle.

“Yeah.” Roxas picked up his slice of cake, taking a large bite from it. He swallowed quickly, smiling. “But not dark chocolate. Far too bitter.” He shrugged. “Ven has exactly the opposite complaint, he's not the biggest fan of sweet things.”

“Well, at least that explains your taste in pizza.” Riku sighed.

“Is it really all that strange?” He responded, looking insulted.

“It is Roxas.” I responded. “Who actually cooks strawberries?”

“I hate you both.” He shook his head. I noticed a small smile playing on his face. “Enjoying the food Riku?”

“It's great.” Riku drank a mouthful of hot chocolate. “I think I'm going to come here more often.”

“I think I'll be visiting more often now that I actually have a little spending money.” I commented, draining the rest of my mug.

“I think I'll make sure to stop by often as well.” Roxas smiled. Riku looked over to Roxas, then his expression became slightly panicked.

“Is that the time?” Riku sighed in frustration, quickly eating the last piece of his cake. I looked over to the wall, seeing a clock showing it to be five to twelve. “Sorry about this. I've got a delivery to make.” He drained his own mug. “Thanks for letting me meet you Roxas.” He reached across the table and took his hand, leaning down to kiss it gently. “I certainly hope to see you again.” He stood, shooting a quick wink at Roxas, then left.

Once he left, I looked over to my brother. His head was buried in his arms. I didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing pretty hard. “Like him?” I smirked, finishing off my cake. Someone behind me moved their chair, clipping my shoulder as they left.

“What makes you think that?” Roxas mumbled, his voice muffled.

“I have his phone number if you want it.” I smiled, reaching into my pocket to pull out my phone. I quickly sent off a text before Roxas could notice. “Or maybe you want his address so that you can wait in his room and surprise him?”

“You had to offer, didn't you?” Roxas sighed. “Phone number, please.” His familiar text alert rang out from his pocket. He pulled it out, frowning.

“Don't recognise the number?” I smirked, holding up my own phone, the text I sent earlier on screen.

_'Roxas' number is 07825564938. Thought you might like to know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been jumping back and forth on if I should include this pairing. I have to say, I do like it. I have some fun little things planned for these two.
> 
> But enough of that. This chapter was fun to write. I admit, this has been written for a while. I've been neglecting publishing this for some days. Mostly due to the exams I mentioned, plus my moving back to my parent's house for the Summer.
> 
> Well in any case, remember you later.
> 
> Darkness looms on the horizon.


	5. Family Gathering

The weekend came around quickly. Riku took me out shopping for books on the Wednesday, which was an interesting time but it had let me fill up the shelves in my library. I spent Thursday texting Roxas. Our conversation always seemed to come back to Riku, whether it was him absently asking after him or me teasing him. I spent the Friday talking to Naminé as she worked, talking about nothing in particular, or even just sitting in silence, save for the sound of cooking.

On the Saturday I finally explored the mansion, or at least what I could reach of it. There was a section of the house that seemed to have no entry save for one locked door in the main hall. I asked Kairi about it and she told me it was the way into where the twins lived.

The place was huge, or at least it felt it to me. There were three floors, although the upper two only covered half of the mansion. Over the twin's area was an elevated patio area, the edges fenced off with hedges. Arranged around the middle was a collection of comfortable sunbeds, small tables and large umbrellas. Back inside the mansion, one wing was entirely taken up by a swimming pool – complete with a Jacuzzi tucked into one corner – and a small, but usable gym. On the other side of the hallway was a much more residential area. The now very familiar kitchen and dining areas were there, along with a large lounge and games room. Immediately to the left of the front entrance was a small parlour. 

The second floor was mainly for bedroom areas. Each of us had similar set of seven rooms – each labelled with our names on a really extravagant plaque – though none of the three of us had filled all of them. There were a handful of other similar sets of rooms, although when I looked in only the bedrooms were fully furnished, covered in dust sheets. I found Kairi in one when I was exploring. She told me that since Xehanort was rather picky about who he hired, the rooms were left otherwise unfurnished until he thought he had found someone he'd like to bring in.

Aside from the bedrooms, however, the second floor was just a corridor with a corner at each end, a short while after which were double doors leading onto the patio. And the stairs upwards to the top floor, of course.

The top floor wasn't particularly impressive either, at least not compared to the ground floor. There were two bedrooms, one slightly larger with a queen-size, while the other had a king-sized bed. The rooms had their own plaques on the doors, but while ours had our names on them, the larger room was labelled with two keys and the smaller one with what looked like some kind of ceremonial staff. The rooms had a balcony and screen doors connecting them outside, above the patio. The only other rooms were a small study – by this house's standards at least – and a similarly sized library, though most of the books were text books; financial, medical and secondary school level.

Outside was unexpectedly large. I spent an hour just walking around the fence that surrounded the grounds. The gate was opened by a card key, which I realised I didn't have. The fence was tall, the posts close enough together for even a child to struggle to get between them. There weren't even any trees close to the fence, so no one could jump over.

The grounds were mostly given over to nature. A ring of trees circled the grounds, the only break being around the mansion itself. The ring was thick enough to hide the house from any angle but the front. All around were wild plants, all of them desperately needing trimming back. _I think Xehanort could do with a gardener._

Right at the back of the house was a conservatory made of one-way glass. It was attached to the twin's part of the house and took up about a quarter of that area. The windows in that area were all too high for me to look through, save for a few glances from jumping. I wouldn't be finding out anything that way.

Back inside the mansion, I found a small stack of shoe boxes in my room. It looked like Xehanort really had ordered more shoes for me.

* * *

“Are you busy Ven?” I turned around, surprised by Kairi. I'd taken a book out onto the patio and was sitting out in the shade. I put the book down on the table next to me. She turned her head, squinting at the cover. “William Horwood?” She asked, reading the author's name.

“Slow at times, but a really good writer. And no, I've got time.” I sat up on the sun bed, stretching my arms out.

“Could you help me with some shopping then? Xehanort's eating with us tomorrow and Naminé needs some ingredients.” Kairi smiled, waiting for me to stand up. I picked my book back up, slipping a finger in to keep my place.

“Sure.” I frowned. “Do you have something I could use for a bookmark?”

“I think I've got a receipt in my pocket.” She reached in, pulling out the paper. “Go ahead.” I took it from her, marking my place.

“Thanks. Is Naminé all right with not having a day off?”

“She's not very happy about it, but I'm going to be working as well so she doesn't feel singled out. I may draft you in to help me as well.”

“I don't mind.” I shrugged. “I've been a little stir-crazy, actually.”

She turned around, starting to walk backwards. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I'll make sure you've got a uniform ready.”

I sagged, sighing. “Please tell me it's a male uniform.”

“Well, I know where you can get some made for men.” She smirked, then turned. “I'm just teasing you Ven. Don't worry, I'm not that cruel. Although I think Riku would be all for it.”

“I think Riku would prefer my brother dressed up as a maid.” I paused. “I really don't want to follow that line of thought.”

“Don't blame you.” Kairi replied, glancing over her shoulder. “So when do me and Naminé get to meet him?”

“He's probably going to try to make a surprise visit here some time. I need to check with Xehanort if that's all right.”

“So long as he doesn't find out about the twins, I don't think he'd mind.” She shrugged. “By the way, did we ever give you the gate key?” She asked, turning around.

“No, actually.” I replied. “Remember, you had to open the gate for me when I went out this week.”

“Oh, right!” Kairi smacked the side of her head. “Tell you what, you go and see Naminé and get the shopping list, I'll run to get a card for you.”

“Sure.” I nodded, turning to go down the stairs. She headed for the other stairs. I briefly wondered just what I might have missed up there, but shrugged it off and headed downstairs, quickly finding my way into the kitchen.

“Hello Ven.” Naminé smiled, glancing over behind her. She looked back to the pans in front of her quickly, adjusting the heat of one of the hobs.

“Hey Naminé.” I smiled. “Kairi sent me to get the shopping list.” I inhaled the scents in the kitchen. “I didn't realise how hungry I was.”

“That's understandable.” Naminé smiled, stirring the contents of one pot. “You skipped lunch, after all. There are some bread rolls under the cloth there. There's a good jar of strawberry jam in the left fridge. Help yourself. The list is right next to that.”

“Thanks Naminé.” I quickly pulled out the jam, uncovering the bread and pulling a bread knife from the magnetic holder mounted onto the wall, slicing a roll open and smothering it with jam, taking a large bite. I'd gotten through two rolls by the time Kairi arrived.

“Come on Ven.” She smiled. “Looking forwards to dinner Nami! It'll be delicious.” She walked over, standing next to Naminé.

“You always say that.” I could hear Naminé's blush.

“Well, I always mean it.” Kairi gave her a peck on the cheek, then turned to me. “Ready?”

“Yep.” I pushed myself off of the counter, turning around to cover the bread rolls back up and seal the jam, picking up the list as I did it. “We won't be long Naminé.”

“It's just a shame the market isn't open today.” Kairi sighed. “Looks like it's just the regular supermarket.” “Well then, I guess we're heading off then.”

* * *

“So, what's on the list?”

I pulled the paper out of my pocket, glancing down the list. “Tortilla wraps, crème fresh, guacamole, salsa, six chicken breasts, red and yellow peppers, a cucumber and tortilla chips.” I looked at her bemused.

“So she's going for fajitas tomorrow. I'm glad we came here, she refuses to let any other wraps enter the house.” Kairi smiled, picking up a basket from the stack as we walked into the shop. “Can you go and get the peppers and cucumbers? I'll grab the wraps.”

“Sure. I'll wait over by the meat.” I sped up, quickly heading fort the vegetable aisle. I had an easy time finding the peppers. I pulled a bag out of the holder and was about to pick up a fairly large one under the label saying 'red' when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“My goodness! Roxas! What a surprise to see you here. I didn't know you were back from University.” I turned, seeing a slightly plump middle aged woman beaming at me. “I haven't seen you since you got your A-level results. I'm sure that you've grown!”

“I'm sorry, but...”

“Oh, how silly of me. You probably don't remember me. It has been a year, after all. I'm a friend of your mother's.” She paused, looking at me expectantly. I was about to take the chance to correct her, but she started to talk again. “Oh, never mind. We never did get much of a chance to talk. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Your mother told me about him. The nerve of him, going off and corrupting nice boys. It must have been horrible for you to have found out about it. He's probably charmed some poor young man to let him sleep in his bed! That poor-”

“Ven!” Kairi appeared beside me. The woman blinked in surprise, backing away. “Did you get the veg? I picked up the wraps.”

“Oh Kairi. This is one of my parent's friends.” I smiled politely, nodding. The woman gave a nervous smile.

“Oh. My mistake Ventus.” She gave a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, so you're friends with Ven's parents.” Kairi gave a sweet smile. “I'm certain that they would love to know that he's been working very hard alongside myself, looking after the house of a good man while he is away in another country on business with his wife. He's not been the slightest bit indecent or lazy. In fact, he's been doing some of my work as well.” She looked at me. “You really need to stop doing that, by the way. I'm starting to feel like I'm a complete free-loader.”

“Oh, really?” The woman gave a nervous smile. “That is certainly good to hear.”

“No, I hope that you'll excuse the two of us. We have quite a few errands to run today. It was wonderful meeting you.” Kairi smiled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away. We rounded the corner of the aisle, then she let go of me. “Sorry about that.” She said quietly, continuing to walk. “It was just that you looked like you weren't really enjoying the conversation.”

“She was insulting Roxas.” I replied, walking after her. “She was implying he was as narrow minded as my parents.”

“I can imagine that being irritating.” She looked back at me. “She was insulting you then?”

“Yeah.” I nodded, speeding up slightly to catch up. I realised that I still had the vegetable bag in my hand, so I pushed it into my pocket.

“What did she say?”

“Do you want the PC version, or the adult version?”

“Don't hold back.” She turned around, stopping. I stopped next to her, looking down.

“She basically called me a lazy, corrupting slut.” I sighed.

“Come on, you don't really think that's true, do you?” Kairi stepped up close to me. I looked up at her. She looked almost angry.

“I'm not that sure.” I admitted.

“Come on. If you were lazy, you wouldn't be here with me right now, would you? If you were a slut, you and Riku wouldn't have left your room.” She smiled gently. “As for corrupting, I don't see it. You've just been honest.”

“Thanks Kairi.” I smiled, nodding slightly.

 “Good. Now, come on. We've got shopping to do. First things first, let’s get the chicken.” 

“By the way, was Xehanort really in another country?”

Kairi scratched the back of her head, giving a nervous smile. “I might have lied a little. Sorry.”

“Don't worry.” I started walking. “I didn't get the veg. I didn't even do my first job.”

* * *

“Six plates, right?” I asked Kairi, looking in the cupboard. The two of us were in the dining room, getting the room ready for when Xehanort would show up.

“That's right.” I pulled the stack of plates from the cupboard, standing carefully and turning to the table. Kairi was laying out the cutlery precisely, making sure every piece was lined up exactly on the stylised place mats. I put the plates down on the table. “Can you get the wine cooler and some ice?” She asked, glancing up at me. “I put it in the kitchen earlier.”

“Sure.” I rubbed my shoulder as I turned, heading for the door.

“Naminé told me we'd be drinking Cava for the meal. She'll point you to the bottle.”

“Thanks.” I opened the door, quickly walking to the kitchen. I walked in, seeing Naminé quickly chopping the cucumber into semi-circles. The wine cooler – which looked like a metal bucket on an ornate stand – was stood in a corner.

“Hello Ven.” Naminé didn't look up, finishing chopping one half of a cucumber and pushing the slices to the side with the knife. “If you're grabbing the cooler, there's a bag of ice in the freezer and the wine is in the left fridge door.”

“Thanks.” I walked over to the freezer, quickly finding the bag of ice inside. After emptying it into the cooler, I opened the fridge and pulled out one of the wine bottles. After burying the bottle in ice, I carefully picked up the cooler and carried it to the door. For metal, it was surprisingly light.

In the dining room, Kairi pointed me towards the head of the table, next to where she'd apparently be sitting. “Nami will want the seat closest to the door. Xehanort will want to sit with his wife, like how I want to with Nami. You get the head of the table next to me.” She explained. “I'm going to be pouring the drinks, so it's best to keep the bottle near to me.”

“Are you sure it's not just so you can reach it easily?” I asked, carefully putting down the cooler.

“I think you've been spending too much time with Riku.”

The doorbell rang. Kairi's eyes quickly shot over the table, making sure that everything was looking tidy. “That should be them. Let Nami know, I'll let them in.” She quickly left the room, muttering something about how they should have just let themselves in. I followed her, returning to the kitchen.

“They're here.” I told Naminé. She looked up, glancing to the clock on one of the walls.

“I didn't notice the time.” Naminé went back to slicing the raw chicken we'd bought the day before. There was a wok on the hobs already partially filled with chicken, another pan separate with what looked like sliced pepper. “I'm serving the food at seven. It's up to you and Kairi to play host in the parlour. All of the drinks are there, Kairi can point you to them if you need them.”

“I'd better head over there then.” I gave a smile, unnoticed by the busy cook. “See you in ten minutes then.” I turned to leave the kitchen.

“See you then.”

I quickly headed for the parlour, stopping outside the door. Kairi had ordered me into something semi-formal, a buttoned shirt and jeans I'd been assured were in fact black. Those, along with some smart shoes that had arrived in the boxes. I'd spent the day in them, so they felt pretty comfy to me now, though I had needed a blister plaster earlier. I adjusted my shirt, trying to get rid of the few visible wrinkles. Really, I was just stalling for time. I took a deep breath, then knocked gently on the door and opened it.

Four gazes fell on me as I stepped in, only one of which was particularly familiar. Kairi was sitting in on of the sofas, her back to me but peering over her shoulder curious. Opposite her was a second face I recognised, Xehanort smiling slightly, looking a little like he was holding back a chuckle. There was a wine glass perched in one of his hands, the other was resting on the leg of the woman on his left. She looked more curious than anything, her hand resting on Xehanort's. In the armchair to my left was a girl, looking about sixteen. After a few seconds, she looked away blushing slightly.

“Ventus, it really isn't necessary to knock.” Xehanort let out a small chuckle.

“I'm sorry.” I smiled shyly, walking forwards to the empty armchair opposite the girl. “Naminé told me she'd be serving the food at about seven.” I sat down, trying not to blush as I was studied. There was a full china tea set between the three women.

"Thank you.” Xehanort tipped his glass towards me. “I suppose that it's time that I introduce you. Ventus, meet my wife Aqua and my daughter Yuna. Aqua, Yuna, this is the Ventus I've mentioned so often this last week.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Aqua smiled, raising a hand in a small wave.

“We have heard much about you.” Yuna looked back up at me, a shy smile on her own face.

“I'm afraid you've been the subject of many conversations around our dinner table.” Xehanort gave an apologetic smile. “It really is a pleasure to get to see you again.” He nodded. “I see your shoes arrived.

“They did.” I tried to catch up with what he said. After a moment, I replied. “It is nice to see you again as well.”

“So Ventus, I hear you'd just finished your A-levels.” Aqua picked up her teacup, looking over to me as she took a sip. “How were your results?” “They were fairly average.” I lied, knowing they were worse than that. “My older brother is far more academically able than me.”

“Ven, you really need to stop putting yourself down.” Kairi sighed, taking a sip from her own cup.

“So, he's being modest.” Aqua's eyes seemed to twinkle momentarily. “You won't do all too badly here, I shouldn't think.”

“Behave.” Xehanort smiled, patting his wife's knee. “He's still getting used to things here. In fact, he's not even gotten to meet Vanitas and Sora.”

“Really?” Yuna asked, looking towards her father. “Why hasn't he?”

“I asked him to take a week to get used to the house.” Xehanort sipped his wine, smiling. “So he could learn his way around, as well as befriending Kairi and Naminé.”

“He has been a help, he's hardly done no work. I've dragged him out shopping a few times.” Kairi smiled. “Speaking of work, what was it you were going to bring up before Ven came in? It was something about your accountant, right?”

* * *

I let out a loud yawn. I'd dressed casually, once again going for my usual tactic of pulling out random clothes from my wardrobe. Naminé had left me breakfast as I'd showered, a small pile of pancakes with a lemon and sugar.

The meal had gone smoothly. Kairi and Xehanort had supplied most of the conversation, Aqua contributing a fair amount at times as well. I found out she was a surgeon, which surprised me. She hadn't seemed the type. They'd left late that evening, heading for their own home. I'd headed to bed after that, getting ready for my first day of work.

 I looked to the locked door, frowning as I realised I didn't have the key. There was a post-it note stuck to it at my eye level. _I've already taken them breakfast. Kairi._ I turned and walked towards the kitchen, figuring it was the best place to look for Naminé. She was indeed there, rolling out pastry on the floured work surface. She directed me to the key in one of the draws, telling me to keep hold of it. “After all, you'll be using that door a lot.”

“Thanks.” I gave a smile, heading back for the door. I unlocked it, opening it and stepping through into a short, empty corridor that ended in a bend.

I closed the door behind me, pushing the key into my pocket. Having no idea what I was meant to do, I walked forwards, rounding the corner. Once again, the corridor was empty. This time, however, there were doors on either side, all of them closed.

Walking down the corridor, I was surprised at how quiet it was. In fact, it was practically silent, save for the soft sound of my own feet landing on the thick carpet.

A door clicked opened in front of me, startling me. I stopped, watching as a young man stepped out into the corridor. Slightly taller than me, his dark hair a mess. He turned his head towards me, his expression halfway between sultry and curious.

When he turned the rest of his body and began to walk towards me, I realised he was naked. I fought to keep myself from looking down. I took half a step back, but he stepped forwards a lot more quickly.

It only to him seconds to pin me to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Sorry about the wait. My laptop's been acting up and wouldn't let me publish this even though I've had it written for two months now. I've finally gotten a new laptop after trying to fix the problem for longer than I should have. That said, it's going to be a little bit before I can really get to writing the next chapter. My profile has a little more information on it.
> 
> Besides that, first cliff-hanger of the story. Just what is Vani planning for Ven, I wonder. I gt the feeling you guys might be excited for the next chapter.
> 
> And with that, remember you later.


	6. The First Working Day

I was trying really hard not to admire him. I can’t say that I was succeeding, but I was trying hard nevertheless.

His skin wasn’t pale, I could tell that much. It looked like he might have gotten tanned recently, but I couldn’t tell from the shade of his skin. For all I knew, he was lucky enough for it to be his natural skin tone. His eyes were dark, his face in general rather nicely built, strong but subtle somehow, something I couldn’t place. I could remember him having a good body from a few seconds before, sleek but muscular. He wasn’t having any problems with reminding me about his build, or how big he was.

I halted my mind, stopping it from wandering down to places it shouldn’t be in this situation. _What should I do? What can I do?_

As if he had heard my thoughts, a smirk appeared on that far too good looking face for this situation. He crossed his arms, leaning heavily across my chest. I shifted my shoulder, distracted for a moment as I tried to keep it out of harm’s way. An unfortunately brief moment. His face was almost touching mine, his eyes taking up most of my view. It was hard to think about much else, really, which was a bit of an issue for me.

“So,” He drawled. His voice was the wrong side of deep for me at the moment. “You’re this Ventus I’ve been hearing about.” He leaned his head back, looking me up and down. I finally noticed he smelt of something, though I couldn’t place just what the smell was. “Not bad.” He moved one of his hands to the wall beside my head, the other quickly following afterwards. I still felt pinned down, even though I knew I could move now. “Not great, but not bad.” His gaze was slowly starting to feel invasive, almost analytical.

“What are you doing?” I asked. My throat was dry. It hurt my throat a little to talk.

I didn’t get a verbal response. Instead, he quickly closed the minimal space between us and kissed me. Hard. He pressed up closer to me, using his full body to push me back into the wall. My mind was torn several ways. I honestly didn’t know how to respond. Part of me wanted to push him off of me, part of me was scared to, part of me wanted the kiss to keep going and going until something else entirely happened.

“Vani…?”

The tired voice saved me, though I felt disappointed at the same time. _I hate hormones_. He broke off the kiss, looking at me once more with a smirk. “I think you’ll do.” Then he let me go, turning back down towards the door he’d come out of. “I’m out here Sora.”

“I’m cold Vani…”

Vanitas let out an annoyed sound. “Fine…”

I let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall before slowly lowering myself to the floor. I felt light-headed. _I acted like a lovesick girl._ I thought, scolding myself. It was the truth, I really had.

I stayed in that position for a few minutes, trying to figure out just what had happened. I could see why Naminé didn’t come into this section of the mansion often if he treated everyone like that. Kairi would probably yell at him if he tried to do the same thing to her. Maybe throw a punch or two in there.

For some reason I decided to put Riku in my spot there. I could believe Riku taking it further. _Then again, he seems pretty attracted to Roxas. The two of them really should start dating._ I took a deep breath, getting my thoughts back in order.

I heard a load moan. I shook my head, pretending I imagined it. “I’m going to look through all the rooms but that one.” I said to myself, shaking my head again to try to clear away any mental images I had. “Once I’ve found out where everything is in this place, I’ll take clean up duty on all the other rooms. If I see them, I won’t look down or react. I’ll continue working while I have whatever conversation they’re making with me, otherwise paying no attention.” I nodded, standing up. Hearing a loud smacking sound, followed by another moan, I added one more thing to my list. “And I will ignore any strange noises. Especially if they come from that room.”

Standing up – and deciding it might be a good idea to invest in a music player – gave me the chance to mentally block out the noises. I looked around the corridor, noting the occupied room and that the door was still slightly open, then decided on the door opposite me.

Right now, moving away from those sounds seemed like the best thing I could do.

* * *

I locked the door to the twin’s area, turning around and falling back against the door with a sigh of relief.

I’m sure that looking back on it later would show that it really wasn’t all that rough of a day. I only had one more encounter with Vanitas that day, while I was cleaning one of the two lounge areas in that section of the mansion. He walked in and fell down on one of the sofas, lying back and not even pretending he wasn’t watching me. I kept working without paying attention to him, until he felt the need to comment when I bent down to pick up a biscuit wrapper partially hidden under one of the chairs.

“Want me to fuck you as hard as Sora then?”

I didn’t respond vocally. For the rest of my time cleaning the room, I kept my back to him so that he wouldn’t be able to see my blush. As I passed him to leave, he slapped my ass, making me jump. Thankfully he didn’t follow me, I don’t know if I’d have been able to hide my reactions for the rest of the day. I decided then to only enter the bedroom when I felt ready to. Until then, I’d avoid it at all costs.

I pushed myself off the door, heading for the kitchen. Naminé was usually there, after all. I needed to talk to someone about the things that had happened today. And with Riku and Roxas not knowing about the twins that pretty much left Kairi and Naminé.

The kitchen was empty, which was odd. I was so used to finding Naminé in here it was weird finding it like this. I sighed, closing the door of the eerily quiet room. I was slightly irritated, though I knew it was probably completely unfounded.

I shook my head, surprising myself by yawning. _I guess today has been tiring…_ I walked towards the stairs up to the second floor. I figured I could just coop myself up in my little library and read the evening away. It’d at least distract me until I could find one of them. _Maybe I’ll even take a nap._

There was a noise from the parlour. I stopped walking, turning towards the closed door. It had to be one of the girls, no one else could get past the gates. I also knew the twins would still be in their room, Sora hadn’t left it and Vanitas had returned to it soon after winding me up. Walking over to the door, I heard a few more sounds, including what sounded like Kairi giggling. I opened the door thoughtlessly, looking inside.

I slammed the door shut again, stunned. I walked unsteadily to the stairs, up them and to my room, locking the door behind me. I sat on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest, trying at the same time to process what I’d just seen and block it from my memory.

After a few futile minutes of both, I dropped both and reached for my phone on the bedside table, sending a quick text to Roxas before kicking off my shoes and lying back on my bed.

_‘Free to call?’_

After about a minute my phone started to play an irritating jingle. I glanced at the screen long enough to be sure it was Roxas, then hit answer.

_“You doing okay?”_ Roxas’ voice always sounded slightly tinny over a phone line.

“Please, talk about what’s happened with you.” I begged. “I need to hear something that sounds normal.”

_“What, you want to hear about boring Uni work, pushy dates and even pushier parents?”_ That was good. They weren’t home.

“Please.”

I listened to Roxas’ life over the last weeks, summarized into thirty minutes. The preparation for a new academic year _(How did I not notice that Autumn was just around the corner?)_ , the masses of complaints from his course mates about Uni starting up again so early, the girl resitting the year who was constantly flirting with him _(though they’d never met in person, her flirting entirely through Facebook)_ , the stealthy texts to Riku _(Seriously? Those two really should move in with each other at this point)_ and of course, the parents.

The parents who had started taking him to homophobic rallies on the weekends. I winced in sympathy with him at that comment.

“Ouch. That must be brutal on you.”

_“The most difficult part is trying not to laugh. They claim the humane thing to do is to preform exorcisms on them and marry them to a ‘kind person who will overlook their past and invoke in them desire unlike any they had found in their own sex, granting them the want to reproduce.’ They’re delusional.”_

“They can’t be that bad.”

_“They chanted prayers at me when they found out you’re gay so that I don’t ‘catch the unholy disease’.”_

“Okay. That’s bad.” I let out a smile, even though he couldn’t see me.

_“It’s tedious.”_ He let out a long, low sigh. I frowned.

“Is something the matter?”

_“I’m perfectly fine.”_ His tone of voice spoke otherwise, but he spoke up again before I had the chance to question it. _“Did something happen with you? You seem a little more traumatized than you typically are.”_ There was only a small trace of humour in his voice.

“I walked in on two of my co-workers.” I shuddered. “They were having sex.”

_“Kairi and Naminé?”_ He paused briefly. _“That would scar you.”_

“It’s worse than you think. You know those skimpy French maid outfits I’m sure you’d love Riku to find you in?”

_“Yeah...”_ He’d clearly drifted away from the conversation for a moment.

“Naminé was wearing one. It was terrifying.” I shuddered again at the thought, then at the thought of Roxas dressed up that same way for Riku. “I think you wearing it would scar me more than she did.”

_“How so? It’d look the same if you wore it.”_ I rolled my eyes, hearing the familiar crunch of crisps. He was snacking, clearly meant to be studying right now. _“Last I checked, we look identical to each other.”_

“That doesn’t make it any less creepy.” I shouted. I could hear him choking back laughter. He stopped laughing after a few seconds, when I continued. “I bet Riku would love to see you dressed up like that.” His laughter turned to choking. I felt bad for a brief moment, but I could practically feel the heat from his blush through my phone. “Are you having dirty thoughts Big Bro?” I teased. He calmed down.

_“The problem is more that you get to hog Riku to yourself.”_

“I only saw him once last week.”I shrugged, wincing slightly. My shoulder had given a short flare of pain, probably acting up from being pressed against the wall earlier on.

_“Your shoulder acting up?”_ I guess I’d made some kind of noise. _“You really should take it easy. You know as well as I do how it happened, and how you were after it all happened.”_ He was using his serious tone. I knew it far too well.

“It’s fine. I stumbled earlier and hit it against the wall. It’ll be fine by morning.” My tone was nothing but reassuring. _I hope._

_“If you say so.”_ I could tell he was going to press me about it some other time. _“Hey, I’m going to be making a visit on Sunday, like it or not.”_

“Great.” I rolled my eyes. “Your chance to convince them I’m not worth keeping.”

_“You know I’m not that evil. I’m just going to kidnap Riku.”_ I could tell he hadn’t even made that statement consciously. I did what any good brother would do.

“Invite him over. I’ll make sure that Xehanort’s fine with your visit.” I sighed. “So many formalities for bringing guests over.”

_“Well, tough it out. I’m visiting whether you like it or not.”_ I could hear his smirk. _“I’ve just got to avoid plans until then. It’ll be a nice thing to see before heading back to Uni.”_

“That is soon for you, isn’t it? At least you’ve not got all that far to travel. It’s going to be a while before you can leave home for good.”

_“Still looking so forwards to that day I can walk out of that door and never return.”_ He sighed, then there was a pause. His voice was lower when it came back. _“They’re back. I’ve got to go Ven.”_ He hung up quickly.

I quickly sent off a text to Xehanort’s number, asking permission for the visit, then placed the phone on the side table beside me. Lying down on my bed, I stretched out my arms. _This is going to be a long evening._

* * *

“So you had your first kiss stolen? You really took your time with that.”

I rolled my eyes at Kairi, letting out a small sigh. “You really like criticising me.” I shrugged. “With my parents, I wasn’t much able to dating. Besides, Roxas got all the attention. Not many people paid me much mind.”

It was evening now. I’d told Kairi and Naminé what had happened in my first meeting with Vanitas, though I’d left out the comment he’d made later on in the day, while I was cleaning.

“Wow, that’s a depressing comment.” Kairi leaned back on the sofa. Naminé sat next to her, leaning against her girlfriend. Thankfully wearing normal clothes.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, glancing at the screen. A text from Xehanort. I opened it, quickly reading.

_‘So long as he doesn’t find out about my nephews, I have no issues. Invite your brother.’_

“Now that I have confirmation, Roxas is coming around on Sunday.” I smiled, closing the text. “Do you think I should invite Riku? That’ll distract them both from everything else, just about.”

“Why not? I’ll get to make fun of his lack of skills in flirting.” Kairi smirked.

“That’s going to be fun to watch.” I leant my head back, frowning. “There’s something I wanted to ask you, Kairi.”

“What’s up?” I could almost hear her frown.

“It’s about the twins.” I shook my head. “What are they like, exactly? I barely talked to Vanitas and I didn’t even see Sora.”

Kairi took a moment to respond. “As much as I can tell, they don’t want anyone else in their world. They care about each other, nobody else. I doubt they’d notice if I stopped showing up, they’ve never really paid attention to me. If there weren’t the two of them, I’d call them self-absorbed.” She paused. “I feel sorry for them. They don’t know how to cope with the rest of the world, so they’ve shut it all out. All that’s left for them are those rooms and each other.” She sighed.

“That’s depressing.” It seemed odd though. Vanitas had definitely not ignored me. Closing my eyes, I could see his face right in front of my own, his eyes that same, strange mix of emotions.

A quiet snore jolted me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes, seeing Kairi gently shaking Naminé. “Wakey wakey, sleepy head.” She had a gentle smile on her face, watching as the blond girl woke. Naminé shook her head, groggy. “Tired?”

“Yeah…” Naminé yawned.

“Let’s head to bed.” Kairi looked towards me. “You alright to manage anything else you want down here?”

“Yep. I’m good.” I nodded, not quite making eye contact. “You take her to bed. I’m probably just going to get something to drink, then head to bed myself.”

“Sure thing.” Kairi stood, pulling up Naminé once she was on her feet. “Oh, I almost forgot to mention. I found the keys for the other room and wardrobe in your rooms while I was cleaning earlier. I forgot to pass them on to you.” She blushed. I left them in the kitchen. Two keys and a tag with your name on it. Have a look. Just note, I suggested the set-up because of Riku.”

“That doesn’t bode well.” I commented as they left the room. “Sleep well.”

“You too. Don’t forget to grab them.” The door closed softly, Kairi almost carrying the tired Naminé.

“I won’t. Thanks Kairi.” I knew she couldn’t hear me, but saying it made me feel a little better.

I sat there for a few minutes before I stood, heading for the kitchen. There were two keys on the centre counter, a label on the keyring giving my name. One was a fairly standard key, the other cylindrical and hollow. I put them in my pocket, deciding to open the doors another night.

I had something else for tonight.

I walked over to one of the fridges, pulling open the door. I grabbed a bottle of wine from inside, checking the label briefly to make sure it was the right one. Then I closed the fridge and headed for the door, taking the bottle with me.

_I’m going to sleep heavily tonight…_

* * *

_Why did I let myself do that?_

I rubbed my head, wincing slightly at the motion. I had a headache, a strong one. What I should have expected, really. I lowered my arm, adjusting the cuffs of the long sleeved shirt I was wearing slightly.

I looked around the corridor, surprised at the silence in the area. Neither Vanitas nor Sora were anywhere in sight.

I sighed, walking towards the door he’d gone through the day before. I may have had a hangover, but I knew I should say this before anything else. I stopped in front of it, hoping I didn’t look like I’d drunk half a bottle of red wine last night.

I knocked on the door, the door itself swinging open immediately. Vanitas was standing there, his expression showing mainly curiosity this time. I couldn’t help but notice that he was still naked.

“What?” His tone was neutral. He stayed put in the doorway.

“I want to apologise for being so rude.” I stated. “I wasn’t sure how to react, so I ignored you completely.” I looked to the side of the door. He was leaning against the frame, his fist loosely clenched. _Why did I think this was a good idea when I was drunk?_ “I never even introduced myself. I’m Ven. I’m taking over for Kairi here.”

“Ven.” It sounded almost like he was tasting my name, as odd as that sounded. “Go and get breakfast.” He turned around. “Bring it here, then talk.” The door slammed shut in my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait with this one guys. This was the third time I'd written out this chapter, and this was the one I was actually happy with. It took a while, since I got them all up to my standards before deciding I couldn't continue from them.
> 
> So, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. A few different things to look forwards to in the coming chapters.Roxas meeting the girls, breakfast with the twins...
> 
> In any case, I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter up fairly soon. I have some idea as to how this story is going now so it shouldn't take as long. Key word being 'shouldn't'.
> 
> Remember you later.


	7. Do You Have Anyone Looking After You?

I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen, trying not to remember the image of Naminé in the French maid’s dress. She was flipping pancakes, a collection of plates to the side, some stacked with pancakes already but one lying empty. I waited a few seconds as she slid one pancake onto the empty plate, refilling the pan with batter.

“Morning.” I nodded to her, even though she couldn’t see me. “I take it the pancakes are for the twin’s breakfast?”

“All of ours, actually.” Naminé flipped another pancake. She seemed to have two pans running at once. “I take it you’re getting food for them?”

“Yep.

“Is there any kind of carrying tray?” I glanced around.

“Under the sink.” She quickly pointed with the spatula in her hand, moving back quickly to keep her attention on the pancakes. “There’re halved lemons in the fridge. I’ve already filled the sugar bowl for them. Chocolate spread is in the cupboard by the sink, the one without a window.”

“Thanks Nami.” I quickly began gathering the various things she’d pointed out, carefully arranging them on the tray so space remained for the three plates. “How was last night, by the way?”

“I slept heavily.” She gave a quick, quiet yawn. “It’s the reason I’m doing pancakes. They take so little time to make.”

“Okay.” I picked up the tray carefully, glad my hangover had decreased slightly. The aspirin I’d taken this morning had finally kicked in. “Well, I’m off to feed these two. Better not keep them waiting.”

“Do you have a knife for the chocolate spread?”

“No.” I put down the tray, quickly moving to the cutlery draw to pull out a butter knife, quickly grabbing a teaspoon for the sugar as well. “Thanks for reminding me Nami.”

“No problem.” She gave a quick wave. “Now get going. They’ll be hungry.”

“Sure thing.” I walked towards the door, turned to push the door open with my back, and then walked quickly away.

By the time I reached the next door, I was glad to have gotten rid of the image of French Maid Naminé.

* * *

 

Knocking on the door to the twin’s room once, I was once again met with Vanitas in the doorway. For the first time, he was clothed. Although it was only a pair of tight jeans, his chest was still on full display. I gestured slightly with the tray in my hands. “I’ve brought breakfast.”

“For three.” He rolled his eyes, leaving the doorway and tilting his head. I stepped in, almost dropping the tray as the door was pushed against me. Thankfully not slammed, I think food would have gone everywhere if that had been the case.

Once I entered the room, Vanitas kicked the door closed behind me and pointed to a pair of sofas and a table in a corner of the room. I glanced around, curious. The walls were a mix of a dark shade and black, making it feel dark even with the large windows and bright light hanging from the ceiling.

“Over there. Set out the food.” He sounded grumpy.

“Vani…?” A tired voice sounded from a corner of the room. I looked over, seeing a large, four-poster bed with dark curtains hanging from the upper frame.

Vanitas quickly walked over to the bed. I couldn’t help but watch as he walked around to the side hidden from me. I realized the room smelt of air freshener, the pancakes slowly adding itself to the room’s scent. Glancing quickly at the windows, I realized they couldn’t be opened.

The sound of a curtain being pulled back drew my attention back to the bed. “Wake up. We’re having pancakes for breakfast.”

“Want to sleep…” Sora replied.

“We’ve got someone else butting in.” Vanitas sounded annoyed. I realised I was still holding the tray and turned, heading for a table in the corner of the room, surrounded by a pair of sofas. I set the tray down, spreading out the dishes as I listened.

“Is it the angry girl again?”

“No. Someone else.” There was a slightly wet sound. I put down the sugar bowl, putting it out of my mind. “Uncle brought him here like the others. He’s going to be around here a lot more than that girl.” There was a sigh. “We’ll have to get used to seeing him around I guess.”

“But I want to sleep.”

“Well you can’t. Get up before I throw you out of bed.” There was a whine, then some rustling and the sound of a drawer opening, oddly. “Put these on.” Some impact on wood and the drawer slammed shut.

More fabric rustled. I finished setting out the table and tucked the tray to the side of one of the sofas, taking a seat. Glancing over the sofas, I thought I might replace them if I could. They were worn, really well used. One of the cushions had a tear in it, although it was pretty small. The table seemed a little worn as well.

I was distracted by my musings by movement across the room. Vanitas was crossing the room towards me, looking irritated once again as he looked at me. Trailing behind him, rubbing at his eyes, was another young man, about the same height and almost identical aside from lighter hair, currently styled into a mass of bedhead. When he lowered his arms and looked at me, I saw his eyes were lighter as well.

“Sora, this guy is Ventus.” Vanitas sighed. He sat down on the sofa, hitting the cushions with a soft thud. Sora sat next to him, leaning on his arm. “We’re going to have to put up with him for a while.”

“Hi.” I smiled, really not sure how to respond with everything Vanitas had just said.

Sora looked at me, for what felt like a long time remaining silent. “You have pretty hair.” He said, startling me slightly after the long silence. He sat up, pulling one of the plates closer to him. “Did quiet girl make these?”

I could only assume he meant Namine. She had mentioned having met them, though she’d apparently made some kind of impact. “Yes, she did.”

I was having a hard time not paying attention to the two of them. Both were shirtless, neither in a bad shape. While Vanitas was wearing jeans (and nothing else, guessing from the hairs I was trying not to look at), Sora was only in boxer shorts, a plain design with a thick band of elastic.

Vanitas pulled his own plate closer and I followed suit, quickly reaching for one of the lemon halves off to the side. When I picked it up, I was surprised when my hand wrapped around Sora’s. I let go, surprised, but he didn’t seem to notice. Vanitas shot me a glare, then reached for the jar of chocolate spread. I picked up one of the other pieces of lemon, squeezing the juice over the top pancake. Sora was using the sugar spoon, so as I waited I watched as Vanitas spread a line of chocolate spread down the middle of his pancake, rolling it up. He shot me yet another glare as he raised it to his mouth and bit harshly into it.

Sora put the sugar spoon back in the bowl, mirroring Vanitas aside from the glare, and I picked up the spoon, applying the light coat of sugar I’m used to putting on my pancakes.

We ate in an awkward silence, Sora apparently content with eating his way through his pancakes. Vanitas’ glare didn’t let up much. It seemed like he’d decided to hate me after yesterday. Which was a very different feeling considering how he was acting towards me before.

“So why did you insist on eating with us if you’re just sitting there and not eating?” Vanitas pointed at my plate of pancakes. I’d only eaten two of mine, Sora having finished his pile and Vanitas close to the bottom of his own.

I pushed my plate towards them. “Help yourself. I’m not sure I could manage more at the moment.” Vanitas’ glare faltered momentarily, but it quickly returned. Sora grabbed my plate and put it on top of his own, starting on my own pancakes, now cold. He’d always gone for lemon and sugar. The jar of chocolate spread had been sitting next to Vanitas’ plate for the entire meal, only being used by him. I went for lemon and sugar as well, though I used a lot more lemon juice than Sora seemed to. “I guess I just wanted to get to know you a little. And get the chance to actually meet Sora.” I shrugged, rubbing my shoulder as is ached slightly.

Sora bit into a pancake, grinning. Vanitas shook his head, swallowing the last bite of one of his own. “That’s it?” He sounded annoyed.

“I think.” I shrugged. “I’m not always sure what my intentions are any more.” I let out a long sigh, looking down at the table. “I’ve not exactly had a life that let me make many choices. Now there are things I can do, I’m not sure how to respond to it all.”

I wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from, or why I was saying all of this to two people I hardly knew. I knew it was true, but I hadn’t ever particularly noticed it. I closed my eyes, thinking back. The first decision I’d ever really made on my own was to leave home. Before that…

_Curled up tightly. Wet cheeks. Pain lancing through my shoulder. My lip bleeding, the taste of my own blood._

I shook my head, opening my eyes and looking back up. Vanitas and Sora were both giving me curious looks. “I’m just still trying to figure out what I’m doing, now that my parents are out of my life.”

“You had bad parents too?” I looked at Sora. He had tilted his head to the side, looking at me sadly. “Mum and Dad didn’t like us. They wanted us to go away.” He pressed himself against Vanitas’ side, clearly looking for comfort.

“But at least you had Xehanort to take you in.” I smiled, gesturing around us. “He really does care about you two.”

“Do you have anyone looking after you?” Sora looked at me carefully. It felt almost like he was studying me.

“There’s my brother, but he can’t do much for me. He’s stuck with my parents, gradually losing his patience with the two of them.” I shrugged. “Beyond that, it’s just your uncle. They’re the only people who’ve even been nice without having to.” I shook my head, smiling slightly. “It’s not been a bad change.”

“Are you trying to sound like a depressed heroine?” Vanitas sighed. I shot a glare at him, then shook my head. There weren’t any more pancakes, though I got the feeling Vanitas had taken some from Sora’s plate while I’d been talking.

“I’m going to tidy all of this up.” I stood, bending down to pick up the tray from earlier. I set it on the empty space that had freed up in front of me, beginning to pile up the plates onto it. “I’ll be back just after I’ve asked a favour from someone. Let me know if there’s anything you want me to deal with. It won’t be a problem.” I picked up the tray, giving them a smile over the now empty table. “See you in a minute.”

With that, I edged my way out of the sofas and left the room.

* * *

 

“Ven!” I turned, surprised, as I heard someone yelling my name. I saw Kairi giving me a confused look out of the corner of my eye as I searched the crowd, quickly finding my twin. Not that it was difficult, he was running towards me with a giant grin on his face. He greeted me with a hug, then looked at Kairi. “Nice to meet you! I’m Roxas!”

“Have you been drinking?” I asked, looking at him cautiously.

“Nope!” His grin seemed to widen, though that didn’t seem possible. “Just happy to see you!”

“And Riku, I’d bet.” I shook my head, turning towards Kairi. “This is my brother, Roxas. He’s not normally this giddy, but I guess that’s what Riku does to him now. Roxas, this is Kairi.”

I could feel people watching us. It was Sunday morning and Kairi had pulled me out of the mansion to get help with her usual shopping trip around the market. The days had felt like they’d past rather quickly. Vanitas had seemed to settle on hating and Sora still seemed indifferent. I’d gotten the chance to have a brief conversation with him (though it was mostly me asking him if there was anything he or Vanitas wanted) but otherwise we’d not really had much contact.

Kairi looked at Roxas carefully. “Is there something wrong with him?” She turned to look at me, her expression serious. “He likes Riku. He must have brain damage.”

Roxas pouted for a moment, then cheered back up. “So what are you guys doing out here? I was going to meet you at your mansion. You come out shopping?” He gestured at the stalls surrounding us.

“Yep.” Kairi smiled, leaning back against a stall. “We get a lot of food delivered, but I come out shopping around at this market for fresh veg and things like eggs. Plus a few other things at times.”

“Would you like anything?” The man behind the stall asked, glaring at Kairi. She turned, smiling.

“Sorry. Could I get about five hundred grams of honeycomb and a jar of the clear honey?”

I looked away from Kairi’s shopping to look back at my brother, looking him over. Something seemed odd about the way he was standing, though I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. His jeans were a little too tight, the collar of his shirt a little low. _He’s clearly going for Riku with everything he’s got._

“You know, in that outfit Riku’s probably going to trap you in his lap.” I shook my head, hiding a smirk.

“I’m hoping for it.” He winked, not trying to hide his smirk in the slightest.

I let out a sigh. “Let me guess, you binged on a packet of wine gums and maybe some mint imperials.” I smiled as Roxas’ smirk vanished, replaced by a nervous grin. He rubbed the back of his head, turning his head a little away from me.

“I was worried they’d hate me.” He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking away.

“You’ll be fine. You’re the perfect version of me, of course they’ll like you.” I smiled reassuringly, noticing his disappointed look. “Don’t even say it.”

“I’m done!” Kairi chimed from behind me. “We’ve got some more shopping to do, but if you have nothing better to do right now then you’re welcome to join us Roxas.” I could hear her the smirk in her voice. “Riku’ll be joining us soon.”

“Well, that seals it.” Roxas smiled. You could count on him to be honest, I’d never deny that. “I’ll help out with this shopping trip. May as well earn my meal.”

“Well, it’s not going to be a special meal in any way, really. We’re getting a take-away. Japanese, so I hope you’ve brushed up on your chopstick skills recently, because my girlfriend will refuse you cutlery.” She turned away from us. “Well, come on. All this food isn’t going to buy itself!”

“Is she always like this?” Roxas asked, his voice lowering slightly as we followed after her.

“Pretty much.” I shot him a smile. “Just don’t let her know it, otherwise she’ll probably break your legs.” My voice was low, definitely out of range of Kairi’s ears thanks to the noise of the market. “You know, quite a few people have been distracted by you already.” He looked surprised. “You definitely made yourself look good for Riku.”

“You know you’re pretty eye catching as well, don’t you?” It was my turn to look surprised now. “Those clothes look good on you.”

“Kairi picked them out.” I replied, not even bothering to sound ashamed. “Apparently the colours I chose were hideously clashing and I couldn’t be caught dead in them. She threw out the top, calling it a blight.”

“It really was.” Kairi slowed her pace, joining in the conversation. “Lime green with those brown stripes?” She shuddered. “I should have burnt it instead.”

“Sounds hideous.” Roxas smiled, clearly entertained. I tried not to be bothered by the fact I couldn’t know what those colours meant.

“Should I just let one of you two choose my clothes each morning?” I asked, putting on a smile, then giving a worried frown. “I probably shouldn’t give you guys ideas…”

“I know I’d have fun.” Kairi gave me a wicked grin.

“I don’t even want to know.” Roxas shook his head, smiling. “I’d rather not see my brother dressed like a maid, or a kinky nurse.”

“I imagine you’d be jealous of me.” I replied, smirking as Kairi’s grin turned to Roxas. “You’ve always been into those kinds of outfits.”

If Roxas had been drinking, he’d have spat out his drink. As it was, he almost tripped.

“So you’re the kinky brother.” Kairi’s grin looked truly evil. I decided it would be fun to make things worse for him.

“Yep. He’s got a bunch of catalogues hidden in his room for kinky outfits. Weren’t you considering the school girl outfits last time I saw them out?”

Between my comment and Kairi’s evil grin, I didn’t think he could become redder.

“Oh, hi Riku.” Kairi looked over Roxas’ shoulder. I followed her gaze, noticing Roxas managing to blush even more furiously.

“You like surprising us out here.” I commented, nodding my head in greeting.

Roxas span, his eyes wide in surprise. I could still see his profile when he realised that Riku wasn’t behind him. He really couldn’t decide whether to be relieved, angry or upset. He took a moment, but decided on angry, turning around and glaring at Kairi.

“I really hate you right now.”

Kairi gave him one last evil grin, then turned and started walking away. He followed, the two of them starting to bicker loudly.

I sighed, shaking my head. Roxas could get himself on good terms with anyone if he wanted to, a better job than I’ve ever managed to do. He and Kairi were already trading arguments like best friends.

“Please tell me he’s not teamed up with Kairi.” I jumped. Spinning to face the voice, I found Riku standing there. He gave me an odd look. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“No.” I looked towards Kairi and Roxas. “They’re arguing. Partially about you.” I paused. “Suggest some cosplaying to my brother if you decide the two ever become a couple.”

Riku coughed. “What?”

“Never mind.” I shook my head. “Surprise him with a hug. He’ll enjoy it.”

“You joining us?” He asked. “I’m sure Kairi will need someone to take her side in things.”

“No, I’ve got other errands to run.” I shrugged. “Get going before Roxas starts thinking we’re sleeping together. I think he’d rather be the one taking that role.” I turned, but not before I saw him turning a bright red. I walked a few steps, but looked over my shoulder in time to see Roxas jump out of his skin as Riku hugged him from behind. Those two were too good a couple. I shook my head, walking away.

I had an appointment to keep.

* * *

 

“Roxas!”

I blinked, turning quickly. Some of Roxas’ friends were on the other side of the road. The short, black haired girl, who our parents liked. The tall redhead, who they tolerated. The blond, who’d they’d quickly thrown out when they’d found out he wasn’t going to University. None of them knew me all that well, they were Roxas’ friends after all.

They crossed the road quickly, grinning broadly. The redhead strode ahead of the other two, patting me firmly on the back. “I thought you had plans for today?”

“You said you were spending the day with your brother, right?” The blond grinned.

“Sorry. I’m not Roxas.” I rubbed the back of my head. “I’m Ventus.”

“You guys are idiots.” The girl smiled gently, shaking her head. “Sorry Ventus. It’s good to see you’re alright though.”

“Yeah, your parents are dicks.” The redhead draped his arm around my shoulder. “You managing okay?”

“I’m fine.” I smiled gently. “Hey, do you want something to embarrass Roxas with?”

“Of course!” The blond grinned. “Tell us!” I could see the girl shaking her head.

“He’s over at the farmer’s market with his boyfriend. Go ahead and watch him being a terrible flirt.” The smirks on the two guys’ faces looked positively evil. The girl just shook her head, biting her lip to hide a grin.

“Thanks for the tip!” The redhead gave me a thumbs up, then ran off, the blond quickly following.

The girl sighed. “Sorry. I’d better go and make sure they don’t get into trouble. Nice seeing you Ventus!”

She ran off after them. I sighed in relief. I felt uncomfortable being so friendly with them, we hardly knew each other. They were very much Roxas’ friends, I’d never particularly talked with them before this.

I shook my head, turning away. I had a meeting to get to, and it wouldn’t do to keep my host waiting.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.” I smiled apologetically, my voice soft. The restaurant was hardly busy, we were a little early for lunch, but there were still several small groups of two or three along with a couple of people sitting on their own.

I’d received a couple of dirty looks as I’d walked through. I wasn’t dressed in the formal wear most of the clientele were wearing – business suits and formal skirts. The Manifest Illusion was one of the most upscale restaurants in Twilight Town. The poorest typical diners were high level business management. It was a little bit daunting to be inside.

“It’s no bother. I hope you do not mind my having ordered for you. Xehanort told me you had some problems deciding on a meal in your dinner a few weeks ago.” Aqua gave a slight, serious smile. “Thank you for meeting me here. I apologise for requesting your time at such short notice.” She sipped at a wine glass in her hand, filled with water. There was an overly elegant jug almost filled with iced water, a second wine glass standing on the table in front of me. “I understand your brother is visiting you for the day.”

“Yes, but I get the feeling that he more so wanted to spend time with Riku.” I shook my head, smiling. “Would you mind me…”

“Go ahead and drink.” Aqua set her glass down on the table. I reached for the jug, carefully filling my glass. “Is your wrist alright? You’re not balancing the jug properly.”

I set the jug down quickly, picking up the glass and sipping at the water. “I’m alright. I just slept awkwardly last night.”

I saw her gaze linger on my wrist for a few seconds before she shook her head. “Very awkwardly, I can see.” She paused. “I’m not sure how much you know about me Ventus.”

I blinked, setting down the glass. “Only that you are a surgeon, in all honesty.”

She nodded slowly, gathering her thoughts. “Well, that’s not quite accurate.” She stated. “I’m retired now. Although I loved my job, I couldn’t let it stay in the way of my relationship with Xehanort and Yuna. I was hardly talking to them for weeks at a time, I was sleeping whenever I was able to get home and waking up with just enough time for a shower and breakfast before heading back to the operating room. You can call me selfish, but between the hours and the distance growing between myself and my family, I became stressed. I began to make mistakes in my work. Tiny ones, but I still can’t bring myself to forgive myself for that.” She looked away from me for a second. “I retired before I could make bigger mistake. It was only a matter of time before that happened.”

I looked at her, surprised that she was telling me so much.

“I’ve already told everyone important to my life my reasons for retiring. Xehanort, Yuna, Kairi, Naminé and now you. I’ve even told Vanitas and Sora, although they’re not exactly the most attentive people when it comes to anyone aside from themselves. They likely couldn’t tell you this story.” She sighed. “Since I’ve retired, I’ve been trying to make sure that Xehanort and Yuna don’t make a mistake like I was growing close to.” She gave me a sharp look. “I just want to ensure that you really are a good idea and a worthwhile asset. I already know some of your situation, but I believe it would be best if you began from the start.”

“Wait…” I frowned, feeling unnerved. “What…”

“I hate being the Devil’s Advocate, but someone must. This is an unstated requirement of your employment.” She paused. “I will keep everything at this meeting under the strictest confidence, although I am sure that my husband has already analysed you and has your personality figured out. I am here for your history and fragility.”

I raised an eyebrow, but I could tell that I had no choice in the matter. “Strictest confidence? And please, forgive me if I have to leave.”

“Of course.” She nodded. I sighed, then began to talk.

* * *

My story lasted an hour, during which our food arrived but we hardly touched it. I never even inquired into what I had on my plate, I mainly poked at the small salad beside the fishcake of some kind. With the topic of the conversation, I wasn’t particularly interested in food in all honesty. Aqua had frowned, seeming increasingly worried as my tale continued. When I reached the point of being out on the street, she stopped me.

“I know the rest. You don’t have to continue.” She looked worried. “Honestly, I don’t know quite how to respond to this.” She looked down at her plate. She’d eaten more than me, although that wasn’t impressive. She’d eaten half of a slice of toast and a few spoons of her soup.

“I can hardly blame you.” My tone was level, bland. I could hear it. Aqua looked up at me, surprised. “I guess it would come as a shock to have it all thrown on you like this.”

“How are you so calm about this?” Aqua gave me a worried look.

“It’s already happened.” I shrugged. “I’m never going back there.”

_“Just... want to... sleep...”_

I winced at the fragment of a memory. Aqua noticed, and I withered under her look. I shook my head, pulling out my phone and checking the time. She shook her head. “I won’t keep you longer.” She paused. “I’m going to send you a number later today. I want you to call it at your earliest opportunity.” She shook her head again, raising her hand to summon a waiter. “You can go and see your brother.”

I nodded, standing and walking out of the restaurant. Leaving, despite the absence of other people, left me feeling more vulnerable than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was kind of depressing...
> 
> Sorry that this took me so long. University's kept me really busy these last few months. I've really wanted to write more of this story. There are scenes I've really wanted to write (one of which is in the next chapter, actually) and it's been painful to not write more.
> 
> Anyway, see you next chapter. Hopefully it'll be written sooner than this one.
> 
> Remember you later.


	8. Drunken Mistakes

The second I opened the door, I felt like a fifth wheel.

“Ven! You’re back!” Kairi gave a sort of half wave, hampered slightly by the four bottles of wine in her hands. “How’d your errand go?”

“It went fine.” I shrugged. Want a hand with the bottles?”

“Sure. I could do with a free hand to get the door.” I walked over quickly, taking the bottles from her right hand and following her into the parlor. She opened the door, striding in quickly. “Look who showed up!”

“Ven! I thought you’d abandoned us!” Roxas grinned at me from his seat on Riku’s lap. I followed Kairi over to the coffee table, setting down the wine in the middle. Kairi set hers down next to mine, walking over to a display cupboard to pull out a set of wine glasses. I dropped on the free seat.

“No, I just had a surprise meeting.” I shrugged. “Hi Naminé.”

“Welcome back.” She smiled. Kairi set down the glasses on the table.

“What does everyone want to drink? I brought a dry and a sweet white, a red and a rosé.” Kairi looked around. “Roxas?”

“Sweet white.”

“I’ll take the rosé.” Riku stated.

“No one asked you.” Kairi stated bluntly. “Ven? Nami?”

“I’ll go for the dry white.” Naminé stated.

“Same for me.”

“Well, good thing I got this selection.” Kairi smiled, beginning to open bottles and pouring out decent measures as requested. “So, I’m guessing you were just interrogated by Aqua?” She asked, passing me my glass.

“Yeah. She was just quizzing me on my history.” I saw Roxas give me a worried look but I ignored him, smiling instead.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Kairi shrugged. “She did that for me and my grandmother as well, when we started working here.”

“Same with me.” Naminé smiled. “She is definitely nice, but she can be fierce when she wants to be.”

“She’s really protective.” I agreed.

“Hey, how come I had an interrogation?” Riku sounded really insulted.

“That would be because you’re just a deliveryman.” Kairi stated, passing a glass to Namine.

“You wound me, Kairi!” Riku’s over-the-top flailing resulted in him cuffing Roxas over the head, earning him an elbow in the stomach.

“You be careful.” Roxas growled, shifting off of Riku’s lap. “Hitting me like that won’t get you in my good books.”

I smirked. “Judging by the books on his Kindle though, he would enjoy being treated like that in bed.”

There was a round of laughter as Roxas blushed, glaring at me. I looked at Riku, seeing he was blushing a little as well. “I hate you, you know that right?”

“Of course, big brother.” I grinned.

“So if I may ask, you’re a year older than Ven, right? How do you look so similar?”

“Random pull of genetics.” Roxas shrugged. “It’s rare, but it can happen.” He shrugged. “Nothing really that special. There are some differences, if you look. He’s got a fairly large birthmark on his side, for example.”

“Saying it’s on my side is a little optimistic.” Seeing their curious looks I sighed, pushing myself up. “It’s about here.” I gestured to the right of my pelvis. “It wraps around to the back a bit.” I shrugged. “Just some darkened skin. Nothing really all that interesting. I’m not going to strip so you guys can see it.” I rolled my eyes, sitting back down. “Why not ask what he’s up to in Uni? I’m sure you can find something interesting to talk about there.”

* * *

The conversation carried on in this vein for a good hour before Naminé suggested we order food. She passed around some menus from the take-away. “I’m going to be ordering the Sumo Sushi Platter, so just decide on what you want.”

“Tuna sashimi.” I replied, not even looking at the menu.

“Predictable as always.” Roxas smiled. “Tonkatsu.”

“You say I’m not predictable?” I shook my head.

“What would you guys recommend?” Riku asked, looking at the menu confused.

“Most of the dishes are good on this menu.” I shrugged. “If you’re new to Japanese food, Katsu-don or yakitori for something meaty, one of the udon dishes for something with noodles instead.”

“If you’re experienced or adventurous, sashimi or ishikari-nabe. Their kaiseki ryori is also really good, but it's a full meal - warning you now.” Roxas looked up, noticing the curious looks we were both getting. “When our parents were out, we normally ordered food from here.”

“We’ve tried most of the stuff on the menu. Lots of good food here.” I shrugged.

“I’ll go for yakitori.” Riku shrugged.

“Chicken or liver? Both are good.” Roxas asked.

“Chicken.” Riku quickly replied. He looked slightly pale.

“Well, that was nice and quick.” Kairi smiled. “Ven, did you leave their orders in the kitchen?”

“Yep. Unless Nami moved it, it should still be pinned to the fridge.”

“Is someone else in?” Roxas asked, looking around at us all, curious.

“Oh…” I fumbled for words.

“We look after the house for Xehanort’s nephews. They’re pretty reclusive, so you probably won’t be seeing them.” Kairi shrugged. “I’m going to go place the order. Ven, would you take their order through to them? They don’t hate you as much as they hate me.”

“Sure.” I shrugged. I looked at Roxas. “It’ll only take me a few minutes to take them food.”

“Want a hand?” He offered.

“Don’t count on it. I’m not let back there either.” Riku sighed.

“You know the rules, Riku.” Kairi shrugged, walking for the door.

“Make mine ishikari-nabe, actually.” Naminé spoke up, turning to peer over the sofa. Kairi nodded, leaving the room. Naminé settled back into her seat. “Shall we put on a film?” She asked, standing smoothly.

“Why not?” I replied, looking to Roxas and Riku. “You guys up for it?”

“Sure.” Roxas shrugged, picking up his glass. “You guys lead the way.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, there isn’t a T.V. in here.” He stated. Riku laughed. Naminé smiled, walking over to the wall the seats focused on.

“What are you talking about?” She asked innocently, pressing a hidden button. A large panel slid up, revealing a large, flatscreen T.V. I watched Roxas’ expression of surprise. “There’s one right here in plain sight.”

Roxas glared at Naminé. “I thought you were the reasonable one.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” She smiled, opening a cupboard to the side. “We’ve got a ton of film channels, and in here are most of the films in the house.”

“We keep the explicit stuff in a separate cupboard.” Kairi stated, walking back into the room. “Or in our room. Depends on the genders involved.”

“You’re really blunt, you know that?” Roxas asked.

Kairi shrugged. “My grandmother always used to tell me that being blunt was the best way to be honest.” She dropped onto the sofa Naminé had vacated. “So, what do you guys fancy?”

“Well, Roxas will vote for a romance.” I stated. “I’m guessing Riku would vote for a classic novel turned film. I feel Naminé would like anything with good art direction and scenery. As for you Kairi… I’m sensing either action or comedy.”

“Surprisingly accurate.” Kairi shrugged. “Action comedies are great.” She paused. “What about you?”

“I don’t tend to include myself in these list. My choices aren’t exactly popular.” I shrugged. “Try _Kingsmen_. It’s a good film. Not exactly on those lists, but it’s enjoyable.”

Naminé started searching through the cupboard for the film as Kairi settled down. We watched the film quietly for a while, me and Roxas enjoying the reaction to the end of the initial fight scene, with the agent being cut in two.

It was during the bar fight when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” I stood, getting out of the room. I walked over to the intercom, clicking on the video screen. “Hi there.”

“I’ve got a delivery here from Wasabi.”

“Yep, that’s here. I’ll be just a second.” I opened the door, jogging down the drive towards the gates. The man was standing there, looking slightly impatient. I pulled my wallet out of my pockets as I got near, pulling out a handful of coins as I finally reached the gate. I hit the button to trigger the gate’s automatic opening system, the bars slowly parting. I took the bags from him, dropping the coins into his hand and getting a grateful thanks from him.  I walked back towards the house with bags in hand, the gates swinging shut behind me. I headed back into the house, returning to the parlor and finding them enjoying the film. “Food’s here guys.”

“Nice.” Roxas looked away from the film, picking himself off of Riku to help me hand out food. “Did you see Tamiyo?”

“No. Must have been her day off.” I shrugged.

“Tamiyo?” Riku asked.

“She was typically the person to deliver our food.” I shrugged. “She was pleasant. An astrology student.” I paused. “Actually, didn’t she mention something about a summer internship?”

“Oh yeah.” Roxas paused. “Right. Here’s the sushi platter and your sashimi, Ven.”

“Did either of you go for udon?” I asked the girls.

“Nope. Just the twins.” Kairi shrugged. “We got tempura and ishikari-nabe.”

“Speaking of…” Roxas placed two wrapped cases on the table near them.

“I’ll go and deliver their food.” I picked up the bag holding the noodles, then paused. “Save me a sea urchin and some of the tuna nigiri.”

“I know you adore them.” Roxas waved. “I can’t guarantee these three won’t take them before you get back though.”

I shook my head, leaving the room. I headed for the twin’s section of the house, heading quickly for their bedroom. They spent a lot of time in there, but then again there wasn’t a lot to do in that part of the house.

I knocked on the door, walking into the room. “I’ve got your food here.” I walked over to the table, placing the bag gently down on it. “Well, I’ll leave you two to your meal.”

I turned around to leave, surprised to see Sora standing there. I was even more surprised to find that Vanitas was nowhere in sight.

“Hi…” I said, mildly unsure. Vanitas was typically around Sora. If I ever saw either of them alone, it was Vanitas.

“… You’re not Vani…” He mumbled. He looked tired. “… You’re… Ven, right?” He gave me a curious look. I tried not to notice he was naked. “Vani said you’re a nice person…” He walked closer.

“What do you mean?” I asked, curious. Sora had never really talked to me much. Vanitas hadn’t exactly been nice to me.

“Vani said he’s going to be doing something tomorrow.” Sora stepped up to me. I could feel his chest against mine. We were really close together. I couldn’t see much besides his eyes. “Can you spend tomorrow with me?”

“Okay.” I nodded. My forehead hit his, causing us both to step back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I nodded again, then headed for the door.

As I got close, it opened in front of me. Vanitas seemed surprised for a second when he saw me, but his expression quickly returned to its typical hostility. “What are you doing here?”

“Just bringing your food.” I shrugged. I’d started to get used to Vanitas’ personality. It was easier just to weather it than become defensive in response.

It was at least easier to deal with than what he was like on my first day.

“I’m heading back. My brother is visiting.” I shrugged again. “I don’t get to see him too much now, so it’s nice.” I paused. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to them before they steal any of my food.” He stepped aside, and I walked past him and back towards the others.

* * *

 I re-entered the room to find people much more drunk than when I left. The credits of the film were running, but I was more distracted by trying to not fall as Roxas jumped on me.

“You’re back!” He giggled. I tried not to collapse.

“Did you order saké Kairi?” I sighed.

“Yeah. We’ve been having shots of it while we waited for you.” She shrugged. “Didn’t think Roxas would be such a lightweight.”

“No, this is reserved for saké.” I sighed. “He loves it, but he gets pretty giddy. Not really sure why.” I pushed him off of me, getting him to stand properly. “Go hug Riku.” I stated, my voice forceful. He grinned, quickly turning and walking towards the very eager looking man.

“… People’s heads exploded…” Naminé stated.

“She’s a little drunk as well. That scene surprised her.” Kairi shrugged, petting the blonde in her lap. “Put another film on. We could do with the background noise while we eat.”

I looked at the table, seeing the untouched food. “You didn’t start?”

“No. We just started drinking. There’s a glass poured for you as well.” She gestured towards a full shot glass, sitting next to a plastic container. A pair of chopsticks lay next to the box. The set up was mirrored in front of everyone. “Shall we start to dig in?” She asked as I walked towards the film cupboard.

“Go ahead. I’ll put something on.” I started flicking through films, pulling out the first stupid romcom I could find with a shrug. I started it up, heading back to my seat.

As I sat, I looked around. Roxas was giggling as Riku repeatedly dropped food into his lap, although began pouting as Riku stole food from his own plate. Kairi and Naminé were eating peacefully, Naminé shaking slightly. Though Kairi was resting one hand on her knee, giving frequent and reassuring smiles.

I started picking at my food, grabbing one of the two pieces of sea urchin on the platter before anyone else could grab it. Riku seemed to enjoy his yakitori, while Kairi crunched through her shrimp, Namine picked around her ishikari-nabe and Roxas worked through his tonkatsu. I swallowed the sea urchin, picking up one of the pieces of sashimi. “You guys enjoying the food?”

“It’d be nice if I could eat it.” Riku grumbled, dropping another piece onto his lap. Roxas picked it up, holding the chicken up to Riku’s lips.

“Here.” Roxas was grinning. Riku returned the look, biting down on the meat. I looked away when I noticed that he wasn’t moving.

“It’s good.” Naminé yawned loudly, earning her a gentle glance from Kairi.

We ate mostly in quiet, all of us drinking too much saké and red wine. I had a rather pleasant buzz in my head when we’d finished the food, all our plates clean.

“I’m going to take Naminé to bed guys.” Kairi smiled fondly at her girlfriend, dozing on her shoulder. She moved slowly, scooping up the girl. “Can you get the door for me Ven?”

“Sure.” I stood, wobbling slightly as I headed to open the door for her.

“Thanks.” She was only stumbling slightly as she left, easily carrying Naminé. “Night guys.”

The door closed behind her. I returned to my seat, falling back into it. I closed my eyes for a few moments, blocking out the ending of the film.

“It’s empty…”

Roxas’ whine got me to open my eyes. He was holding the bottle of sake upside down over his glass, looking very upset. Nothing was pouring out. He looked like a kicked puppy.

“Aww…” Riku pouted as well beside him. He’s slipped into a similar mood to Roxas as he’d gotten more inebriated.

“You guys are idiots.” I shook my head, sighing as Riku pulled Roxas into his lap. I looked away as the two of them started to make out in front of me, my eyes closing. I tried to block out the sound of them kissing, though it proved to be difficult with how loud they started getting. It was starting to give me a headache.

Someone dropping onto my lap surprised me. My eyes flickered open, my surprise obvious as I saw Roxas grinning at me. He leaned forwards and kissed me.

He leaned back, grinning. I was stunned. I didn’t know what to think. Riku walked into my line of sight behind Roxas pressing up against my brother. He reached around him, his hands moving down to start undoing Roxas’ trousers.

“What’re you guys doing?” I asked, watching as Roxas leaned back, turning his head to kiss Riku. I tried to push them off me.

“Wanna have sex Ven?” Roxas grinned, leaning in to kiss me.

“You’re drunk Roxas.” My eyes closed slightly as our lips connected, I found myself kissing back. _I must be just as drunk.._. I felt a hand rubbing me through my trousers, the moan I let out muffled against Roxas’ mouth.

He pulled back, grinning. “You are too…” He kissed me again, briefly, then started to kiss my neck. Riku leaned in over him, kissing me more aggressively than Roxas had. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips and opened my mouth to let him in.

Roxas started to run his hands under my shirt, Riku’s threading into my hair. I leaned back, panting slightly and pulling away from Riku. “Shall we go to my room?” I let myself get caught in another kiss from Riku, moaning as Ven’s hands ran higher up my stomach. A part of me that had been pushed into a corner of my mind – the rational part – was yelling at me that this was a bad idea. But the rest of my mind was focus on us rolling around. Preferably in bedsheets.

“You lead the way…” Roxas kissed my cheek, then pushed Riku off of us and stood, immediately being kissed by the older man, their hands working their way downwards. I shook my head, standing.

“This way guys.” I tugged on Riku’s arm, breaking their kiss.

“You’re making up for that.” Riku growled, his voice husky.

“Sure.” I kept pulling him along, hearing Roxas dragged along behind him. My shoulder was aching when we reached the stairs, even more sore when we finally reached my room.

Everything fell into a blur after that…

* * *

 I was woken by movement on the bed beside me. Arms were wrapped loosely around my chest, the sound of snoring in my ear. My head ached.

I lay with my eyes closed for several minutes, hearing some shuffling and a door opening and closing, almost inaudible. The shower started, the sound faint behind the wooden door. I lay there for several minutes, hearing the quiet sounds of a person showing.

The arm around me shifted, the person rolling over away from me. The shower stopped, the door opening after a few more minutes. I opened my eyes, sitting up. Sheets fell down my chest. Roxas was looking around the room, his hair wet and a towel around his waist. “Morning.”

I nodded, wincing as my head throbbed at the sudden movement. “Morning.” He looked up at me, blanching before looking back around. “Are you looking for something?”

“My clothes. I don’t know where they got thrown last night.”

“Use some of mine. We’re the same size, after all.” I shrugged, wincing. I looked at my shoulder, tugging at the collar of my shirt and seeing a large bruise, too big to be from anything aside from some kind of impact. I could vaguely remember hitting the bedpost, but couldn’t be sure. At least it was my good shoulder.

“Thanks.” He turned to the wardrobe, opening it quietly. As he browsed through the clothes, I turned my head to look at Riku. He was still asleep, snoring gently on the edge of the bed. One arm was hanging off the edge, the other draped over his chest. The blankets were low enough to show his shoulders, but not much else. “Mind if I borrow some underwear as well?”

“They’re in the chest of drawers. Top row. Grab some socks if you need them too.” I yawned, stretching out my arms and aching my back slightly. Roxas looked at me again. He held eye contact with me for a few seconds then broke his gaze, walking towards the drawers.

“Why don’t you take a shower? We can talk downstairs without waking Riku then.” I saw the faint ghost of a smile in Roxas’ profile as he said the sleeping man’s name.

“Sure.” He opened the draws, and I took the opportunity to slide out of bed and head for the bathroom, realizing I was nude aside from the shirt. I closed the door behind me with a sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about the tease... I just couldn't figure out the scene! It's honestly what kept this for so long!
> 
> ... That and Uni. Uni has been a pain, especially since some issues of mine have been popping up... Plus everyone has decided I'm a good emotional vent for romance issues and I don't know why.
> 
> Oh well. I've still happy from _La La Land ___being so good, despite seeing it a month ago. Got my fingers crossed for it in the Oscars. It deserves those nominations.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I'll have another chapter up for you soon... If anyone is paying attention to this, that is. It's been so long I can understand if people have forgotten all about this...
> 
> With that, remember you later!
> 
> Notes: I felt I should explain some of the food being ordered, since Roxas and Ven sure didn't. There are obvious ones, like udon, sashimi and tempura. Others are slightly less obvious.
> 
> Tonkatsu is breaded, deep-fried pork cutlets (I like to think Roxas would like pork loin over fillet for this).  
> Katsu-don is the same, but it's with rice in a sweet and sour broth.  
> Yakitori are basically meat skewers cooked in a sweet sauce.  
> Ishikari-nabe is a fish-based hot-pot.  
> Kaiseki ryori... You're better off looking that up yourself. It's a meal, not a course.
> 
> Final note, there's a reference to the game I play most in here. I'll give you a hint. Sorcerers on the beach. And no, not just including that for extra comments.


	9. Restoration and Recuperation

I heard a gasp just before the door closed, glancing up to see Kairi at the top of the stairs. She dropped the vacuum cleaner. “What happened!?”

I started to pull Roxas towards the stairs. His arm was over my shoulder, holding a lot of his weight. Wasn’t exactly easy, my shoulder ached and my back still hurt a little from before. “Kairi, is there a first aid kit?”

“Y-yeah.” She was still staring in shock. “I’ll go get it…” Hesitating briefly, she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen.

“I’m taking him to my room.” I started forwards, feeling Roxas wince in pain. Carrying on with him stepping with me, we slowly made our way up the stairs to my room. Kairi joined me part way down the corridor, taking Roxas’ other arm and taking some of the weight from my shoulder. There was a large red pouch in her free hand, the first aid cross standing out on the front.

We laid him down on my bed, Kairi immediately running off to get bedding when she noticed the complete absence of it in my room.

As I opened the first aid kit Kairi had left on the bed beside Roxas, I felt his hand grab my wrist. “This seems familiar…” He smiled. I didn’t look at him, instead figuring out exactly what was in the kit. “Sorry. I know this is sudden…”

“It’s not your fault.” I interrupted. “It’s our stupid parents. All on them.”

He chuckled, the sound a little forced. I looked up at him, moving the first aid kit to the side table. “You might like to know I have it recorded.”

“What?” I asked, surprised.

“I started filming everything in my room.” He shrugged, hissing as he moved his shoulder. “I brought the camera with me. I’m going to take it to court.”

I stared at him. He was smiling savagely. “They can’t try and get you back. You’re an independent.”

“I’m still doing it.” He pushed himself up a bit. “Can you help me get my shirt off? I’ve got a cut I did a bad job of patching up.”

“Okay.”

Kairi ran in, a pile of bedding almost hiding her. She set it down by the side of the bed, looking up at us. “I called Aqua. She’s coming now. Ven, help him stand so I can get the sheets on.”

I nodded, sitting down on the bed and pulling Roxas up gently, holding him up with my arm. As his arm wrapped over my shoulder, I pulled him round and up off the bed, holding him upright as Kairi spread out the sheet, tucking it under the mattress. As she worked, I carefully began to peel off Roxas shirt. A large patch of gauze was stuck to his side with medical tape. I could see traces of red on the white.

“Leave that on him. Let Aqua do any healing. Just make sure that nothing’s broken or bleeding.” Kairi told me, her voice stern. I nodded, watching as she finished tucking in sheets and helped me lay Roxas down.

“You, rest.” I stated, tucking a pillow Kairi passed me under his head. “I don’t care what else you might have to say. You need proper medical attention.”

“Ironic much?” Roxas smiled, lifting an eyebrow. Kairi looked at us confused.

“Shut up.” I shook my head.

“Aqua’s a surgeon. She’ll patch you up and will let us know if you need to go to hospital.” Kairi explained.

“Can you at least get my bag? I left it in the entrance.”

“You had a bag?” I asked, surprised.

“Yes, you worrywart.” Roxas chuckled. “You didn’t even notice?”

“No.” I smiled, glad he was at least well enough to tease me. “I’ll get it for you. Kairi, can you keep an eye on him for me?”

“No problem.” She said, standing at the end of the bed.

I left the room, walking quickly. Sure enough, in the hall was the familiar chequered suitcase Roxas liked to use, the familiar moogle badge sewn under the handle. I grabbed it, the door opening behind me as I turned back.

Aqua walked in, looking calm if a little harried. Yuna walked in after her, a little less harried but looking a little confused. “Where is he?”

“My room. This way.” I picked up the suitcase, leading her up the stairs and along the corridor to Roxas.

* * *

 

Once I’d been pushed out of my room by Aqua, I found myself loitering in the small corridor. I was hovering, worried, but I couldn’t bring myself to do anything else. Kairi had hurried off once Aqua arrived, telling me she needed to tell Namine about the extra people and setting up a room for Roxas.

I was surprised when I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder, my focus on the door. I turned, seeing Yuna hovering nervously behind me.

“Could I speak with you for a moment?” She asked, her voice as quiet as I remembered. I noticed a braid in her hair, something I was pretty sure hadn’t been there when I first met her. It suited her.

“Okay.” I nodded, seeing the nervous look on her face. “Shall we go to library? It’ll be more comfortable than standing out here.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, looking at me uncertainly.

“It’s fine.” I pointed towards one of the doors behind us. “It’s through there. I hope you won’t mind if I’m a little distracted.” I glanced back over my shoulder at the door. The silence was disconcerting.

“Mother wouldn’t be happy with us if we opened the door right now.” Yuna stated, answering my unspoken question.

“Considering my brother is in her care, I’m not going to anger her.” I shook my head. “Shall we sit?”

“Certainly. I asked Kairi to bring us some tea. I hope that you do not mind.”

“Not at all.”

We stepped into the library, Yuna taking a moment to look around the mostly empty shelves. I hadn’t bought a lot to fill them yet, though I was hoping to visit some bookshops and look online for some. _I’d need a computer for that though…_

We took seats around the low coffee table, sinking slightly into the soft fabric. I wouldn’t be surprised if I were to actually fall asleep at some point on one of these. They were comfortable.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?” I asked, looking up at her. She looked away slightly, her cheeks darkening slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

“I know that this isn’t an appropriate time… But I-I’m trying to figure out a gift for one of my friends.” The stammer was barely noticeable, but I decided not to bring attention to it. She’d seemed rather reticent when I met her.

I smiled gently. “What’s this friend like? I’m guessing that you want help choosing a present.”

She nodded, waiting a moment to compose herself before opening her mouth.

“I’ve brought your tea.”

Yuna gave a small gasp of surprise as Kairi’s voice sounded behind her, by the door. She was holding a tray, a teapot in a cosy and a few teacups on top.

“Thank you Kairi.” I nodded to her as she walked in, standing to take the tray from her. I set it down on the table, noticing the four teacups. Glancing up at her, she shrugged.

“I thought Aqua and Roxas might want a drink when they’re done.” She gave a slightly forced smile. “I’ve got work to do. I’m setting up the rooms opposite, so if he can’t be moved there’s a place for you to sleep.” Her smile wavered slightly, but it managed to hold.

“Thank you.” I smiled, starting to serve our drinks as she turned to leave. When the door closed behind her, I turned back to Yuna, handing her a teacup filled with lightly steaming tea. I poured myself a cup, then took it back to my seat. I a sip, watching her watch her tea steam.

“He’s an athlete.” It took me half a second to realize what Yuna was talking about. “He’s fairly dense, but he’s normally well intentioned.” She paused, looking up at me. Her cheeks were definitely darker at this point. “He’s got an odd sense of humour and he’s normally cheerful.”

I nodded, frowning slightly in thought. “What sport does he play?” I asked, curious.

“He’s swims.”

“What’s the gift for?”

“H-His birthday.” There was he stammer again. She wasn’t quite meeting my eyes either.

“What are his hobbies?” I paused. “And why are you asking me, if I may ask?”

“He plays water polo sometimes… And he plays videogames a lot…” She paused for a moment, seeming in thought. “My friends are not sure what I should get him either.” Another pause. “You needed something to do while Mother looks after your brother… And I felt I could get an honest opinion from you. From what Father has told me about you.”

“Xehanort really talks about me a lot, doesn’t he?”

“He has said a lot about you. Father admits that a lot of it is speculation, but Mother tells me a lot is true.” I shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t worry. They’ve not told me any specifics. All I have are my own assumptions.” She paused. Although I have heard Mother mention that you haven’t called a number she sent you after your meal with her.”

I nodded slightly. “I’ve… Been putting it off…” I looked away, then back at her with a forced smile. “You really are your parent’s daughter.” She gave a small smile.

“Thank you.”

I shook my head, changing the subject. “How long until you need to give the gift?” I asked.

“A-About a month.”

“Then I can think of something that might work…” I paused. “If you know what games he plays, I can probably figure out a couple of suggestions. I don’t know gaming too well, but I know some people who might be able to help.”

She nodded slightly. “He plays… RPGs, I think he called them. He’s been talking about one called… _‘Stories of Zentria’._ ” She paused briefly. “He’s been complaining that he couldn’t afford to pre-order a new game… ‘ _Supreme Illusion Sixteen’_ , I think? He said it comes out just a few days before…” She looked up at me, smiling. “Thank you Ventus.”

“Please, just Ven. Being called Ventus makes me feel a little uncomfortable, honestly.” I shook my head. “It was no problem. You figured out the gift, after all.”

The library door opened, and I quickly turned to look towards the opening. Aqua stood in the doorway, her expression severe. “Roxas is going to be alright. He will be sore for a while and he should make sure not to strain himself, but he’s fine.” She stepped forwards, quickly taking a seat around the coffee table and reaching for the teapot. “I understand that your parents caused this.”

I heard Yuna’s quiet gasp. “Yes. That’s right.” I nodded, watching as Aqua filled her teacup. “Roxas told me he has it recorded. Knowing him, he is likely going to try to get something done to get them their just desserts.”

“And what about you?” Aqua replied, setting down the teapot. Yuna looked between us, looking slightly guilty, as if she were eavesdropping on something she wasn’t meant to hear.

“I just want them out of our lives for good. The sooner the better.” I looked at my cup. The tea was probably cold at this point.

“Understandable.” Aqua nodded, leaning back in her chair, fingers cradling the china. She took a slow, thoughtful sip. “I understand from my friend that you haven’t called him yet. Is there any reason why?”

I looked away from her. “I-I’ve not been ready…” I muttered, resisting the urge to curl up.

“Understandable. Just know, if needs be I am more than willing to force this upon you, should I feel you need it so urgently.” She looked away from me, sipping at her tea. I took a deep breath, looking back up. “We should be going.” Aqua stood suddenly, placing her teacup down. Yuna stood a few seconds later. “It was pleasant to talk to you again, Ventus. I would like to have a proper conversation, but unfortunately I have some issues to take care of.

“Thank you for your advice Vent…” She paused, looking around briefly. “Ven.” She smiled. “I look forwards to talking with you again, hopefully soon.”

* * *

 

It took a lot of convincing on his part, but Roxas eventually got me to work.

I shut the door to the twin’s area, falling back against it and looking up at the ceiling. I was worried, I was more than ready to admit that. I was glad that I left, even if I didn’t have any kind of plan when I did. I felt selfish thinking it, but I knew if I’d stayed I’d have been far worse off than him.

_And Roxas would probably be fine…_

“You made it!”

I looked down with a start, blinking in surprise as I saw Sora in front of me, grinning in excitement. He grabbed my hand, tugging me down the corridor.

“I was going to look for you! Come on! We picked a film!” I found myself being pulled along, heading towards the living room. As he dragged me down the corridor, he slowed down to walk next to me, not letting go of my hand. As he walked beside me, he looked at me, curious. “Are you okay?”

I looked down. “My brother…” I paused, biting my bottom lip. “He’s in bad shape right now…”

“What happened to him?” I looked up at Sora’s face. Worry was etched into it.

I looked down again. “My parents beat him up…” My voice was quieter than I expected.

I was startled when I felt arms wrap around me, looking up again to see Sora hugging me. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes glistening faintly. “Did they hurt you too?”

I shook my head. “No. I’ve not seen them since I came here…” _Thankfully._

“I’m glad.”

I felt his chin on my shoulder, his breath on my neck. It was awkward, he was hugging me from the side, my shoulder pressing slightly against his neck.

“Thank you…” I muttered, raising a hand and resting it on his shoulder. As he looked up, I smiled. “Really, thank you.”

“It’s okay!” He smiled brightly, letting go of me and taking my hand again. “Come on! Let’s find Vani!” He turned, his grin suddenly widening. “Vani! Ven’s here!”

I turned quickly to face him. Vanitas was standing a few metres away, looking at me with an expression I couldn’t quite decipher.

“Well, that’s good.” I gave Vanitas a smile. “Where are we watching the film?”

“In here.” Vanits turned to the side, walking through a door. I followed him, Sora following me quickly after, still holding on to my hand. Once in the room, Sora ran ahead of me, pulling me after him. He quickly joined Vanitas on the sofa, pulling me down between the two of them.

Sora lay against my side, pulling his legs up onto the sofa and curling up. His weight pressed me against Vanitas’ side. He gave me a dirty look before seeing Sora leaning against me, still holding tightly to my hand. He let out a quiet sigh, turning to the TV and picking up a remote from beside him.

“Let’s watch.”

* * *

 

By the end of the film, I was uncomfortable in more than one way.

Sora had fallen asleep on my shoulder half way through the film, his weight pressing me against Vanitas. His hand was still grasping mine tightly, and he had pulled it up to his chest in his sleep.

Vanitas has also sending glares my way as we watched, only growing more hostile after Sora fell asleep.

It unnerved me enough that I barely remembered the film.

Vanitas was the first to move, standing up and stretching out his arms. He grabbed the remote, turning off the TV as the credits started to roll. “What did you think of the film?”

His voice was level. I blinked in surprise, expecting him to say something harsher. It took me a moment to reply. “It was interesting.” _I wouldn’t exactly call a nature documentary a film though…_

“Sora chose it.” Vanitas turned to me, glaring briefly at me before looking down at his twin. “He wanted you to like it.” He turned away, going silent. I was about to open my mouth to fill the awkward silence when he spoke again. “I-Is your brother okay?”

I took a moment to reply, not sure if I was surprised more by the stammer or the fact that he was asking at all. “Hopefully. Aqua’s said he needs rest more than anything.”

“Aunty Aqua’s always right.”

The interruption surprised me, but I continued afterwards. “It’s my fault it happened to him. If I hadn’t left, they wouldn’t have had any reason to abuse him…” I sighed. Sora’s head shifted on my shoulder. His slow breath tickled my neck.

“Did you have any plan when you left?” Vanitas asked.

“No. Probably stupid of me, but I just couldn’t stand being there any longer.” I shifted Sora slightly, taking some of the weight off my shoulder. He slid slightly down my side, his other arm wrapping around mine and shifting slightly in his sleep. “I was lucky Xehanort found me instead of someone… not as kind as him.”

“I’m glad.” My eyes shot up to Vanitas, his back still facing me. “Sora needs more in his life than just me.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

Sora made a quiet noise, drawing my attention. Vanitas turned around, walking over to us and kneeling in front of Sora. His eyes opened drowsily, taking a tighter hold of my arm. “… Did I miss the film…?” He asked, his voice laden with sleep.

“C’mon. I’ll carry you to bed.” Vanitas said, slipping his arms under Sora’s chest and knees, Sora’s arms untangling from mine as he was lifted up. “Ventus.” I looked up at him, surprised to find no hint of a glare. “Let me know how your brother is when you next see us.” He turned towards the door. “I’ll look after Sora. Once you bring us dinner, you can go have yours with your brother.” He started walking towards the door. “Good night.”

“… Night Ven…” Sora whispered drowsily, his head rolling around to look at me, smiling tiredly at me.

I smiled back, watching them leave the room. Once they stepped out, I slouched down on the sofa, sliding down the seat slightly.

_What was that all about?_ I shook my head, standing up and quickly glancing around the room. Figuring out Vanitas would have to wait. _I’ve got a job to do though._

Looking around the room, I took in the mess lying in corners, the uneven cushions and the crumbs around the sofa from the crisps Sora had been munching before he fell asleep (including the mess from when he dropped the packet after he fell asleep), and I gave a quiet sigh.

“Well, time to get to work...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel bad when writing these, realizing how long it's been. Sorry to anyone still reading this. 
> 
> Still, it's great having time to write again! ... Even though that's going to change when I start work next week... Still, hoping to get at least one chapter of this out by then... Hoping never hurts, right?
> 
> In all seriousness though, I've already got a plan for the next chapter and have written the first scene. I shouldn't (touch wood) take too long for this one.
> 
> Well with that, that's everything I wat to comment about here. Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Remember you guys later.


	10. Everything Begins

Roxas tapped his foot nervously. I shook my head, sighing in slight annoyance. _Your impatience is really annoying._

“Are you sure this is a good idea Ven?”

 _Maybe it’s worry, not impatience then…_ “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

“I apologise for keeping you.”

The two of us turned. Xehanort slid into the empty seat on our table. “The meeting I was in overran somewhat.”

“It’s not as if we’re in any position to complain.” I made a small gesture. The three of us were sat at a table in a corner of the _Red Nocturne_. It was quiet tonight, it being late on a Tuesday night. “This is my older brother, Roxas.”

“Ah, the genius.” Xehanort gave a small nod and smile in Roxas’ direction, before raising a hand to gesture to a waiter. “Would the two of you mind me selecting the wine? I rather fancy a certain white at the moment.”

“Not a problem.” Roxas nodded. He was trying not to move too much. While Aqua had bandaged him up well and decided he didn’t need to go to the hospital, but he was still complaining about various aches whenever he had to move. I took it to mean he was fine.

“All right.” He turned to the waiter beside him and asked for a bottle of something that might have been French or Italian, I couldn’t tell. Roxas and I showed our IDs, then he left. “The two of you really do look identical.” He commented, looking between the two of us. “I struggle to believe that you’re not twins.”

“Our birth certificates say otherwise.” I shrugged.

“Ven was born a little over a year after me.” Roxas explained. There was a brief lull in the conversation as it hit a dead end.

“I suppose we should cut straight to business, so our conversation during our meal is a little more pleasant.” Xehanort state, breaking the silence as he picked up his menu, flicking it open. “I understand from what my wife and Ventus have told me that you wish to move in with him, even if only on a temporary basis.”

“That’s correct.” Roxas nodded. “I understand that Ven explained somewhat about our parents?” Xehanort nodded in confirmation. “They decided to turn attention to me when they found out that I’d started a relationship with another man.”

“That man being Riku.” Xehanort stated.

“Yes.” Roxas replied. I noticed how stiffly he was sitting and how awkward his speech sounded to me. I glanced at my menu, quickly remembering how cursive the font was and shutting it, trying to remember what Xehanort had ordered for me the last time I had been here. “While they didn’t throw me out, I couldn’t stand to stay there so packed what I could and left. If I’m not able to stay with Roxas, I have enough money for a hotel room. I should be able to make do until I can get a job. Even failing that, I still judge the worst case scenario being better than staying with our parents.”

“I see.” Xehanort’s face was impassive.

“Your wine, sirs.” The waiter had returned to the table, holding a bottle of wine in his hands. I spotted the Spanish flag on the label, and sighed quietly at my language skills. “Would you like to taste?”

“Yes.” Xehanort replied. The waiter poured a small amount of wine into his glass, waiting as Xehanort tasted it. “That should be perfect. Thank you.” The waiter poured us all a glass, Roxas quickly taking a sip.

“Are you ready to order you meal?”

Xehanort replied quickly. “How would you rate the new chateaubriand?”

“I cannot say much personally as a vegetarian, but the other wait staff here were all very impressed with the chef’s preparation.”

“Thank you.” Xehanort smiled and nodded briefly, looking back to us as the waiter quickly pulled out a pen and pad of paper. “I’m afraid they’ve updated the menu and the butternut squash you ate last time is no longer available Ventus.”

“Thank you for letting me know.” I replied.

“You’re very welcome.” Xehanort smiled, putting down his menu. “Has anything struck your fancy for this meal Roxas?”

“Are you sure that it’s alright to treat us to this?” Roxas replied.

“Certainly. Look at it as my apology for this being so sudden.” Xehanort smiled.

“I’m going to order the salmon fillet.” Roxas smiled.

“What about for starter?”

“Hmm…” Roxas looked down at his menu again. “Likely the blue cheese beignets.”

“And Ventus, would the garlic mushrooms and _fusilli pollo primavera_ sound satisfactory to you?”

“Perfect.” I nodded, ignoring Roxas’ curious look.

“And I will have the mushroom parfait and the chateaubriand, medium rare.” Xehanort nodded to the waiter, who collected our menus walked towards the kitchens in the back. “Now then, what exactly are you studying Roxas?”

“Software development.” He replied quickly. “I’m starting my second year next week.”

“How are you finding it?”

“Relatively simple.” He shrugged. I could see him trying hard not to brag and smiled.

“He was over ninety percent in each of his modules last year.” I smiled, ignoring the impressed look Xehanort gave Roxas.

“That is rather impressive. And at the best university in the country in that field.”

“It was only the first year.” Roxas blushed, looking down. The menus were gone, so I could see him fiddling under the table. “It’s not that impressive.”

“You are as modest as your brother.” Xehanort smiled. “I can’t begin to imagine how your parents raised such good people.”

“That is hardly fair to say. You’ve only just met me.”

“Nevertheless, I have met your brother and heard good things about you from him. I also looked into your academic history somewhat and am incredibly impressed at your results.” Xehanort raised his glass. “Talking with some of your teachers and lecturers showed some great things about you as well.”

“Why would you be looking into that?” Roxas asked, looking up at Xehanort with a surprised sort of curiousity.

“As I’m sure you know, I run a highly successful business.” He paused briefly. “Several of them, but that’s neither here nor there. Part of the reason I’m so successful, I attribute to young people like yourself. Intelligent people who may not have much experience, but learn quickly and are surprisingly versatile. As such, even now, I’m always looking out for people who are exceptional. You definitely fit into that category, Roxas, which is why I am going to offer you a full sponsorship.”

I looked at Roxas. His expression was frozen in shock. “A-Are you sure?”

“Without a doubt. You would make a fine investment.” Xehanort sipped from his wine glass. “Provided you do not drop out, I am perfectly willing to pay for your higher education and you are more than welcome to stay with your brother.” He paused. “There are just two conditions I have to give to you.”

“What are they?” Roxas asked.

“They are each tied to half of the agreement and you are perfectly able to only accept one of them.” Xehanort’s glass was gently placed on the table as he leaned forwards slightly. “The first is linked to the sponsorship. All it states is that you work for one of my businesses for at least five years following your education. Alternatively, should you decide you want to start up your own business following your graduation, I would have partial ownership of the company, although you will still be the CEO and founder and have overall control.”

“And the other condition?” Roxas asked.

“Far simpler.” Xehanort shrugged. “To live with your brother, I would simply like you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. My nephews live in that house and very much like their privacy. You likely won’t have much in the way of contact with them, but it would make things a lot easier for Ventus, Kairi and Namine if they are able to talk freely about them with you around.” He smiled teasingly. “As a further incentive, Riku often comes around as he is the man in charge of deliveries of large items to the building.”

“That is incredibly reasonable.” Roxas looked and sounded stunned. I didn’t think the last comment had even sunk in yet. “I don’t think I could say no to those offers.”

“Looks like you’re getting your dream of working for him.” I teased. Roxas blushed. Xehanort gave a quiet chuckle.

“If you are to accept, then I expect Aqua will want to have a meal with you. She likes to make sure that I make good decisions. She likes to think I don’t know the real reason for those talks, but I do appreciate her doing so.” He smiled. “Also, if you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask me. I believe you have plans to take someone to court, so I am more than willing to extend the services of my lawyers for that task.”

“Are you sure?” His tone asked ‘ _How did you know?’_

“Of course, although this is admittedly also so that I can help Ventus.” I looked at him, surprised. “I have discussed this issue with my lawyer previously, so he knows a fair amount on this case already. He will be relieved to know that there is finally evidence for the matter. This is nothing personal against you Ventus, but when there is only the word of two people and some injuries, there is not much of a case to be made. With a decent quality video, however, there is something hard.” He paused. “As to your unspoken question, Roxas, my daughter informed me. I believe she heard the news through Ventus.” I nodded in confirmation.

“Thank you sir.” Roxas replied. I blinked _He must be thankful if he’s using that pronoun…_

“None of that ‘sir’ business. ‘Xehanort’ is perfectly fine.” Then, after a moment. “I will draw the line at nicknames though. My name doesn’t lend itself to them.” He raised his glass for a toast, smiling at us. “Here’s to the future.”

* * *

 

Having lived with him for years, I wasn’t surprised that Roxas had beaten me to the kitchen the following day.

“Morning.” I yawned, still drowsy. It had been late when Roxas and I had returned from our dinner with Xehanort. Plus it takes me a while to wake up anyway.

“Morning.” Roxas turned in his seat, grinning as he took a bite of toast covered in jam. He’d always been a morning person. “Can you help me convince Namine she’s amazing? This is the best jam I’ve ever eaten. And you know I hate blackberries.”

“You must have had really bad jam before.” Namine replied, slicing some bread as the toaster let out a chime, toast popping out of the top. “I’ll have the twin’s breakfast ready soon. Are you going to eat with them?”

“Nah, I’ll eat while I’m waiting.” I sat down next to Roxas. “I’m really hungry.”

“Sure thing. I hope Roxas left some jam for you.” Namine passed me a plate, placing a full toast rack between the two of us. “He’s got a rather healthy appetite. That’s the third rack I’ve prepared for him.”

Roxas at least had the grace to look ashamed. “Your jam is just too good Namine…”

“It’s okay.” Namine shook her head, smiling. “I’m just going to need another loaf of bread for tomorrow.”

I grabbed a slice, then dropped a couple more pieces on my plate before Roxas could eat them, quickly grabbing the knife Roxas had left sticking out of the jam jar and lathering it on my toast. “So what time is Xehanort’s lawyer showing up?” I asked.

“Oh, he’ll be showing up around lunch time.” Namine leaned on the counter, reaching over to grab a slice of toast, nibbling on the dry bed. “Oh, I didn’t mention before, but Riku will probably be coming around soon.” She gave a polite, charming smile. “I’m sure he’s looking forwards to seeing you.”

I sensed she wasn’t mentioning something there. Roxas just grinned like an idiot.

I finished off my second slice of toast, standing and stretching. “Well, I’d better start working. Sora and Vanitas will be wanting breakfast.”

“Those are the twins?” Roxas looked up at me, curious. I nodded.

“I’ll get their breakfast sorted.” Namine smiled, turning as more toast popped out of the toaster. “I’m glad we have this size of a toaster.” She commented, pulling the slices of toast out and setting a fresh set of eight slices in. “It’s an easy breakfast. And while I like cooking, it’s nice being able to do something like this if I’m up late.”

“I imagine you were having fun with Kairi.” I looked at Roxas. He was smirking.

“Much like you’ll be having fun with Riku, once you can get your hands on him.” Kairi commented, closing the door behind her. “Morning all.” She walked around to Namine, giving her a peck on the cheek. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing pyjamas. There were creases on her cheek from pillows.

“Morning.”

“Hi.” Roxas stood, stretching. “Hey, one of the doors in my suite is locked. Is there a key lying around anywhere?”

Kairi nodded. “Yeah. I’ll track that key down for you. And the one for that locked cupboard. Ven, did you ever get your keys for that room?”

“Huh. No, come to think of it.” I shook my head, grabbing a tray and a pair of plates and putting them on the counter beside Namine as she sliced the toast. I grabbed a fresh jar of jam, placing it beside the tray.

“I’ll leave yours in your room.” She shrugged. “It’s nothing special. Just a little thank you from Xehanort. The two of us figure out what would be a good… gift for you.” She shrugged. “Roxas was easy to figure out, so his is already set up. Yours was only done when you went to get your exam results, Ven.”

“Then why was Riku so excited to see inside it that first night?”

“You know how he is. He probably hoped for something really kinky or something.” Kairi shrugged. “No offence to either of you, but that seems like it fits Roxas far more than it does you Ven.”

“Considering the fact that I’ve seen Roxas browsing lingerie for himself, I have to agree.” I game a small smirk, turning to see Roxas’ blush.

“T-That was…”

“The woman’s section. Correct.” My smirk grew, his blush deepened. Kairi was laughing her head off. She clapped me on the shoulder, hard. I winced.

“Good to see I’ll have an ally here.” She grinned. Nami likes to stay neutral in our squabbling.”

“It’s entertaining to watch, but exhausting to be a part of.” Namine placed the full toast rack on the tray. I rubbed my wrist through my sleeve, then picked up the tray.

“Well, I’m off to deliver breakfast. Don’t tear my brother apart, okay Kairi?”

“No promises.” She smiled, and I turned to leave. “By the way, mind if I take you clothes shopping Sunday? I could have sworn I got you some tees, and you have really good arms.”

“Nah, I do have some tees. I just prefer long sleeves.” I turned to leave, but didn’t miss the serious look on Roxas’ face as I left.

_This is going to be bad…_

* * *

 

“Venny!”

I stepped back as Sora shouted, startled. He was grinning at me, and once I’d stepped through the door into their shared bedroom there’d barely been space between us for the tray.

“H-Hi Sora.” I stammered, surprised. He was beaming, a smile so wide it must have hurt. If anything, it grew when I greeted him.

“Vani’s asleep right now. I’ll have his breakfast!” He took the tray from me before I could react, walking over to the sofas and table. I followed behind him, sitting down as he placed the tray on the table, grabbing a plate and the pot of jam. I was surprised when he sat next to me, pressing against my side. “Is your brother better?”

I nodded, smiling. “He’s going to be fine. He’s staying here while he’s studying.”

“Stud… Eeing?” Sora frowned. Apparently, I’d found a new word.

“When you’re studying, you’re learning something. He’s leaning how to be good with computers.” I explained. “Xehanort’s letting him stay and helping him study.”

“Uncle Xehanort is nice, isn’t he?” Sora grinned, tugging at my arm. I looked down at him, immediately spotting the jam stuck to his nose. I couldn’t help but smile. “You’re nice too!”

I blushed, turning away. “T-Thank you…” My voice sounded off. I was surprised when I felt arms around my waist, looking down to see his head pressed against my side, looking up at me happily.

“I’m glad I met you.” Sora squeezed me tighter. My hand drifted to his hair, rubbing his head gently.

There was a loud cough. We both looked up to see Vanitas standing on the other side of the sofa. Sora squeezed me tighter. “Good morning.” There was an edge of hostility in his voice. Considering where his glare was pointing, I felt safe in assuming it was directed at me.

“Vani!” Sora grinned, jumping up and almost pulling me up with him. He ran around the sofa, almost jumping on Vanitas as he wrapped his arms around the bare shoulders of the other.

I’m not sure how surprised I was when Sora kissed him.

Vanitas’ face softened slightly. He and Sora walked around the sofa, sitting down opposite me. Both of them grabbed their plates, starting on their breakfast.

“Is there a problem?”

I jumped I hadn’t realised I was staring at them. Vanitas was glaring at me.

“Don’t be mean to Venny…” Sora pouted.

“It’s okay Sora.” I smiled, ignoring Vanitas for the moment. “I was just a little surprised when you kissed Vanitas, is all.” _I don’t really have any right to comment…_ My thoughts when back to my fuzzy memories of my night with Riku and Roxas.

The meal passed in an awkward silence after that, the two of them munching toast and me trying not to stare as I processed the new information.

On the one hand, it wasn’t much of a surprise. They were so comfortable around each other, they even slept in the same bed. On the other, it was still odd seeing two people I knew to be twins kissing.

I shook my head, waking myself up from those thoughts. The two brothers had finished breakfast and were now lounging, Sora lying with his head in Vanitas’ lap. I stared to gather the plates, loading the tray back up. “I’m going to be spending today helping my brother settle in. I’ll still be bringing your meals, and if there’s anything you need just let me know, okay?”

I received a nod from Vanitas in return, Sora pushing up off of his brother’s lap.

“You’re going Venny?” His eyes were wide and sad.

“I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry.” I smiled, picking up the tray. Sora jumped up as I walked past them, leaning over the tray and kissing me firmly on the lips. He pulled away after a second, looking at me with a worried expression on his face. “Are you okay? Your face is all red.”

“I-I’m fine.” My voice sounded weird again. “It’s nothing, okay?” I smiled gently, then stepped around Sora and headed for the door. “I’ll see you both for lunch. I need to make sure Kairi and Roxas haven’t had a fist fight yet…” I rolled my eyes at the thought. “Someone needs to laugh at his failure…”

“See you later Venny!”

* * *

I knocked on the parlour door before opening it. I was surprised at the bulk of the guy sitting on the sofa opposite Roxas. I’d have thought him an athlete over a lawyer, his button-up shirt and suit trousers doing little to convince me he should be standing in a boxing ring or running around a field after a pointy ball.

“You must be Ventus!” He was cheery, his voice deep. His hair, I noted absently, looked far too long to be suitable in a law firm, much less in court. “My name’s Terra Fierma.” He winced. “My parents had a bad sense of humour. Please, just call me Terra.” He looked at me pleadingly.

“It’s nice to meet you.” I smiled, walking over to sit next to Roxas. “Have I missed much of the conversation?”

“No. I’ve signed the documents for the non-disclosure thing and for my scholarship.” Roxas leaned back in his seat as he spoke. “We thought it might be better if you were here when talking about Them.”

There was no doubt in my mind who he was referring to.

“So, first of all…” Terra looked between the two of us. “Could you tell me what led you to leave home in the first place, Ventus?”

I paused, reaching up to hold my weak shoulder. “I was arguing back at my parents. I can’t remember what the argument was about, in all honesty, but it was likely something to do with my University choices. The fact that I wasn’t as good academically as Roxas was a sore point for them. After a couple of hours arguing and some…” My voice caught in my throat. I realised my voice had been getting quieter as I spoke. “I-I left. I stormed out with just what was in my pockets and was determined not to go back no matter what. I came out to them just to guarantee I could never return.” I shrugged, wincing slightly as my hand tugged down on my shoulder. “I would have lived on the streets until I could find some work and an affordable place to live.”

“Any arguments before that?”

Roxas answered the question before I could. “Not so much arguments as abuse.” He sighed. “Ven didn’t start yelling back at them until a few weeks before he left. Before that…” He paused, glancing at me. “The abuse was mental more often than physical, but the physical abuse left its marks as well.” He stopped, looking at me. It took me a moment to realise he was waiting for me to clarify.

“They’ve my arm and my shoulder… And caused a lot of cuts…” I paused, looking down. “I have scars on my back and shoulders from the beatings… They’re faint… But they’re there.” I shook my head. “Can we talk about something we actually have evidence for?”

“Of course.” Terra said quickly. “Roxas, may I see the video? I can understand if you would like to leave for this…”

“It’s alright.” He interrupted, grabbing a bag from beside his chair. He opened it up smoothly and pulled out his laptop. I took in the back of it, remembering when I’d gotten him the gothic font Roman numeral stickers that dotted around the casing.

He’d loved them. Our parents had called me stupid and lazy. They’d gotten him textbooks. Ones they’d bought him before.

He quickly loaded up the video, turning it around so that Terra and I could see.

The video started with a blur of movement, presumably as Roxas set it up and hid it. When it stopped, it showed a close-up of Roxas’ face as he adjusted it. After a few seconds, he backed off. The camera showed off most of his room, pointed down from above. It took me a moment to realise it was on top of his wardrobe, I could even see it clipping the corner of the screen.

“There’s a few hours of footage where I’m just studying and talking on the phone.” Roxas explained, reaching over to skip across the timer. “Riku can confirm the phone call. They come in just after I hang up.” He started up the video again. About four hours of footage had passed.

_“-bout a proper date?”_

“That’s a good camera.” Terra stated.

“I bought a microphone extension. It was really good and quite easy to hide.” Roxas shrugged. On the screen, he’d put down his phone and was grinning widely.

He’d just stepped in front of the wardrobe, half-hidden by the camera angle, when the door to his room burst open. He swung round startled.

_“W-What?”_

_“So, your brother corrupted you after all.”_ It was our father. He sounded angry. _“I knew we shouldn’t have let that worthless waste of space anywhere near you.”_

_“W-What are you talking about?”_

_“The boy you were just talking with.”_ His voice was harsh, angry.

 _“I thought we raised you better than to have sex with other men.”_ Our mother stepped around our father. Their faces were twin masks of anger.

_“Mum. Dad. Homosexuality is genetic. There’s so much evide-”_

The slap was clearly audible.

_“Don’t you dare try to defend such a sick and twisted lifestyle.”_

_“Do you want to shame us as much as your brother has?”_

_“You’re the ones bringing shame to yourselves.”_ Roxas’ voice was laden with tears. To my knowledge, it had been the first time they’d ever hit him.

Our father grabbed one of Roxas’ arms, twisting it around behind Roxas and pushing him against the wardrobe. Roxas cried out in pain, the arm bent harshly behind him. Our father switched his hands, grasping tightly to Roxas’ wrist before grasping his shoulder, yanking his arm harshly down as he pushed forwards on his shoulder.

Roxas screamed.

I looked over at my brother, unable to keep watching. I’d seen the aftermath of the chaos. I didn’t need to see it happening. His teeth were gritted, his eyes closed. He seemed pained slightly. I knew what our parents were like when then were angry like this. I’d been on the receiving end of it too many times. I could tell he couldn’t tune out the cries any more than I could, nor the insults or the fevered prayers our mother was crying out.

After what felt like far too long, I heard a door slamming shut. I looked at the video. Roxas was bleeding on the bed, shaking visibly. I watched as he stumbled to his feet, shaking and letting out a loud groan as he stumbled over to the wardrobe. The door opened, blocking view of him for a moment before it swung shut. I recognised his make-shift first aid kit easily, a battered old tin that pretends at still being yellow. He walked over to the bed and tugged off his shirt, cursing repeatedly as he moved.

We watched as he patched himself up gradually, pulling on a fresh shirt, then packing his suitcase with as much as he could, the last item being grabbed being the camera. After a few seconds of dizzying movement, the video ended.

“Well…” Terra’s voice was harsh. “I don’t think a jury could find much fault in this.” He growled lowly under his breath, turning away for a moment. He took a moment to compose himself. “Would it be fine for me to make a copy of that video? The police will want a copy on file. They’ll also want to check it isn’t doctored and it’ll be nice to have a copy for court use that will be difficult to interfere with.”

“Sure.” Roxas’ voice had cracked. I watched over his shoulder as he closed the media player, blinking as I saw his desktop.

“How did they not notice before?”

He blushed. “I normally have a bunch of windows open.”

“Yeah, but surely you must have thought it might be a bad idea to broadcast your kinks to anyone who sees you turn on your laptop.”

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes, his cheeks still dark. When I saw Terra’s curious expression, I decided not to tell him about the background: a shirtless anime king with long, pale hair lounging on a throne with a messy-haired cat boy on a leash kneeling at his feet, his clothing managing to leave less to the imagination than him being nude would.

The implications were pretty obvious to me.

“Here’s a blank data stick.” Terra pulled a piece of light blue plastic out of his pocket, holding it out over the table. Roxas reached over, grabbing it. After a few moments, the data stick held a copy of the video.

“Here.” Roxas tossed the data stick back over to Terra, the little piece of plastic caught easily. “All saved. It’s pretty much full now. That was a five hour video.”

“All right.” Terra stood. “I’ll get you both a restraining order, then start working on our case. I may have to ask you to take the video over to the police, it all depends on how long it’ll take to prepare your case.” He walked towards the door, then pause with his hand on the handle. “Oh, and Ventus…” I looked over to him. “I’m an old friend of Aqua’s. I’ve known her other since I was ten.” He paused. “She knows you haven’t called that number yet.” I looked down, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. “I’m not going to tell you to call it. I just want you to know she is worried about you. You don’t seem to realise quite how many people care about you.” He paused. “Let them help, okay?”

Before I could reply, he’d left.

Before the door had even closed, Riku had rushed in, running over to Roxas and grabbing hold of him, holding the two of them tightly together, him bent half over as he reached down to the chair, Roxas stretched up to hug back, the laptop balanced precariously on his knees.

I stood, picking up the laptop and closing it, placing it on the table before quietly leaving the room, taking a moment to look back at the obvious love between the two of them.

Shaking dark thoughts from my head, I quietly left the room.

* * *

_“Insolent brat.”_

_““Please... Stop...”_

_“If you didn't want this, then you should have worked as hard as your brother.”_

_“I tried...”_

_“No you didn't. You wouldn't be here if you tried.”_

_“Don’t bother screaming. We won’t stop until you’ve leant your lesson. Don’t cry. It’s your own fault we have to do this.”_

I sat up, panting, pain shooting through me. Scars, faint with age, burned across my body in a ghost of old pain. Tears fell from my eyes, silent in the dark. I clenched my fist hard, nails digging in to my palms.

I lay back down, ignoring the pain in my shoulder as I landed on it, resting my cheek on the pillows. Tears continued to fall from my eyes. I didn’t for a second think to close them.

If I stained the bedding, I’d wash it tomorrow. Kairi didn’t need to know. Roxas didn’t either. No one did.

One night had never felt like such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> Yeah... Sorry this took so long... Also sorry for this emotional whiplash... Me being so cheery after everything.
> 
> Still, I do have some good news for you guys. I actually have most of the rest of this story planned out. I know how it's going to go from this point. It's nice to actually have a timeline. I estimate about five more chapters, meaning only another year or so before this fic is finished...
> 
> Anyway. With that, see you guys next chapter! This is one I'm looking forwards to writing...
> 
> See you guys then! (Next year, that is...)


End file.
